Uta no Prince-Sama One Shots
by Yuka Hara
Summary: Utapri Characters x Reader (you!) Will be using 'you' doing this and such, slightly like a reader insert. I know that 'you' is not specifically allowed on . But I want to try something out, anyway. Thank you for reading everyone.
1. A Fine Tune- Kurusu Syo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uta no Prince-sama. It's such a nice anime!  
**My first one...Hope it's nice and musy-chessy endings are intended!**

**Here are some Uta no Prince Sama one shots! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Fine Tune | Kurusu Syo**

* * *

Ah...who wondered where this life led you? You never knew you would find love, mostly not for him.

You were a simple girl, one who always liked to hide in the shadows. Never in your days did you become a leader or make harsh decisions. You always wanted and always did like to go with the flow, one that is calm like the waters of a flowing river. You were just plain lazy, but that is just what your friends and parents had told you; though they never meant it in any hurtful way.

On that day, you decided to do something. Something for yourself. You decided to attended Satome Gakuen; even your parents had to agree with this. They all asked, what was with the sudden change? Why did you want to go in the first place.

They didn't know...but you always had a soft spot, no that didn't sound correct. You always _enjoyed _hearing music. It was nice and calming.

It was your choice, for the whole entire life...you finally chose to do something; maybe it was fate for you to do something like this. Or maybe it was leading you towards something new.

But that didn't mean you were going to pass the test that was going to be held for your entrance. "Ah, just great. I need to study." You muttered to yourself as you took a small Piano book. You flipped through it, humming to the notes. You had your hand straight and pretended to play. You could feel it.

"[First Name]-chan?" You had heard your mother's voice. You watched her head appear as she opened the door and you gave an embarrassed look as you dropped your book. "Time for dinner."

"Okay...Thank you mother." You said picking the book gently and placing it aside.

* * *

You had passed the entrance exams.

It has been months since you entered the school, and progress had been made. You were a good composer, but they had said you probably lacked something...something that would 'spice' up your music.

You searched for what this 'spice' might me. Going through books, on the internet, asking teachers, experienced people and going to concerts of famous idols whose tickets you had worked so hard to get.

Today, you had gotten your hands on a Ryuuga Hyuuga ticket. It seemed like a backstage pass or something that would let someone see the famous actor. You flapped it in the air as you set on the bench. With a sigh, you closed your eyes. You wanted to go to someone who 'sang' or played an instrument; not a guy who was going to appear in action movies.

"Natsuki! The tickets ran out." A voice shouted loudly. You looked up to see a boy, one who seemed a bit short. He wore a fedora, nails painted in sleek, black nail polish and wore his uniform in a very styled way. "I wanted to see Hyuuga-sensei in action!"

You looked at the ticket that you had. The boy actually wanted this? You stood up and started walking to them, "Did you need a ticket?" You asked the boy. "Here." You said planting it in his hands, "I don't need it but giving it to you is better than throwing it out." You then started to walk away, not even imagining that he was going to appear again before you. You were too busy with finding your missing spice.

* * *

"Oi!" A voice called out to you. It was a weekend, no school but even so, everyone lived in Satome Gakuen so it wasn't technically like a no school day. It was almost like a ...free day, that's right! Now you rubbed your eyes and blinked to get them adjusted to the light. You didn't want to become blind from opening them instantly. G

After studying, you somehow fell asleep under the tree. You placed your notebook aside and looked up to see the boy whom you have given your ticket to. "You...who are you?" You asked in a deadpanned voice.

The boy sighed at you and awkwardly sat next to you, leaning against the tree. "Kurusu Syo. The person you gave the tickets to." He answered.

You blinked, you knew that. But you just didn't know his name. "Ah...Well, I didn't want the ticket and you needed it so."

"Then thanks." Syo said flashing you a smile. You only bored stood up and walked away without even saying goodbye. You had no interest in him. There was also the rule of No Love which you will always follow for who will you even fall in love with?

You felt your hand being tugged and you looked behind you. This 'Syo' was pulling onto you. "Kurusu-san? Is there something the matter?" You inquired as you let out a sigh. You watched Syo nod and frowned, "If so, then at least let me go." You answered, tugging your arm. You rubbed it as he let it go.

"It would be bad if I didn't give something in return..." He said trailing off.

You waved your hands, "Don't sweat it. It wasn't even something worth it." You said plainly and quickly walked off.

* * *

The following days were weird. He would appear there and here, almost wherever you went. He kept on saying how he had to repay you in some way. But you always ignored his cry and sometimes told him to leave. Though he never did.

One day, you grew sick of it and decided to let him repay you in someway. He took you out towards a new cafe and said that it was also his first time there. Syo tried to make some conversation topics but you only gave short, dull answers and went back drinking your juice.

"More juice please." You called out towards a waitress that smiled brightly.

Syo sweat-dropped at you, "You're a quick drinker."

You turned towards him with a dull look, "Is that a compliment or should I take it as a insult?" You asked, your face hardening.

Syo just laughed at you. A miracle happened then, you somehow started to laugh along. "You should always smile." He said before turning slightly red. He wore a pout, one that you couldn't stop yourself from staring at. You smiled, only a small one and nodded towards him.

"A-Ah...Thanks Kurusu-san."

And with that, the clock started ticking.

* * *

Days followed ever so slowly, but it was all worth it. You somehow, one way or another; had gotten close to Syo. The two of you ate lunch together, chatted and even made some music together. During one of the tests that would help you in the future exams, your grade had improved.

"Congratulations!" Sensei had said happily to you, "You improved very well. You seem brighter, happier. Something must have happened." They had said and your face seemed to darken. "Well...it's something private then please move along." They said.

You nodded towards your teacher and bowed. Scurrying off, you found yourself breathing out a sigh of relief. It was personal actually. Ever since you started getting along with Syo, you found yourself always enjoying the moment you had spent with him.

The days that followed were quiet, you only casted your eyes down as she played with the pencil in your hand. Twirling it around in your fingers, not writing a single note on the piece of music sheet paper in front of you.

You then stood up and looked around, stuffing the paper in your bag that laid next to you; you hurried off towards a empty music room. Seating yourself comfortably on the piano chair, you placed your hands on the notes...and started to play. A soothing tune came out, one with a gentle touch. Closing your eyes you could feel it...a calm beach, small moving waves, a bright moon that shined it's glory upon the people. And there was you...sitting gently on the sand, wearing a jacket with a lost expression; waiting, that's what you were doing, waiting for someone to come.

The door opened, Syo walked in with a smile. "Yo." He said with a curt nod, "Making a new song already? You're really serious with everything." He joked. As you continued playing, he smiled, "It's a fine tune."

You blushed and stopped playing, "Y-You sure Syo?" You asked. Dropping honorifics and calling each other by first-name basis, it was something you guys had agreed on during the time you two got to know each other.

"Of course, [First Name]." He said with a serious tone, "You'll pass the exam."

You smiled, wanting to thank him but watched as he walked away; calling out to a short, red haired girl who smiled towards the boy gently. You saw Syo turning to you, waving his hand before disappearing with the girl.

* * *

When the exams came, you took it with a girl who seemed to understand you. Your first friend. You actually wanted to do it with Syo himself, you tried to ask...but later you figured out he was taken by the same girl from before; and she had more than one partner...

Even though you couldn't get close to Syo anymore, staying friends at that moment was enough. "It really was a fine tune." You said to yourself, looking at your music sheet. The first song, the one you had poured your feelings into. You weren't a lazy person as you were before.

"Hey [First Name], you passed the exam right?" Syo said, congratulating you with a smile.


	2. Waiting to Grow Older- Ichinose Tokiya

**Glad you guys liked the last one.**

**Thank you for the reviews, Guests! I hope you all will like this next one.**

* * *

**Waiting to Grow Older | Ichinose Tokiya**

* * *

You stared up at a screen to see your favorite idol. Thee amazing...HAYATO! The idol on television just makes you laugh. His happiness and brightness seemed to make you lead through your own horrible life.

You were age fourteen, going to your third year of middle school (or Junior High). Your parents were always out and busy. You knew that they were only trying to help you. After all, they were the ones that also hoped you had a bright future ahead of you. You had (more like forced) to attend the most prestigious school in Tokyo or even in the whole country of Japan! It was named, Belabrius Gakuen, (Random Name made up). You didn't know how it seemed like Japanese but the school traditions were much like how it was when you had went to a normal, elementary school.

Now, because it was a famous school...when people see others wearing the uniform, they may go berserk...like you were a celebrity of some-sort...

You sighed as you looked back at the screen of HAYATO. He seemed to have fun, plus that was your only freedom. You didn't go outside and find love nor did you go shop with friends like a normal middle schooler. You had to study and study, just so you could stay in the school and it wasn't like your parents wanted to spend time with you...they were only looking at the future ahead for yourself.

* * *

With a small sigh, you entered an art museum. Art was something that interested you when you got bored and had nothing to do. You wore a casual outfit, jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and wore a hoddie over it.

As you entered the door, you couldn't help but have your gaze stuck on a single person. He was tall, probably a few years older than you. Blue hair, his eyes though were blocked by glasses, a hat and a neat, patterned scarf around his neck. He stood there with a broad expression...he seemed in deep thought.

You looked away and started to check the art pieces around, staring at strangers was slightly rude so you didn't want to be like that. Then you felt a tap on your shoulders.

"Hello Miss. I was wondering if you know another exit to this museum." The boy you had stared at before said. You looked around, why would he need to leave another way. He then pointed at a crowd at the entrance.

"Kya! I heard Ichinose Tokiya was here!" One said scanning the inside. "Maybe that's him!"

You felt your shoulders being grabbed and was now running with the older boy. The two of you quickly left to the outside and you sighed in relief. Fan girls? And who was Ichinose Tokiya? You had thought to yourself when you heard the boy say something. "I'm sorry for pushing you into this, Miss." he said towards you as he bowed.

You blushed slightly for no reason, "U-Um, It's okay! But who are you anyway?"

You watched as he took his hat and glasses off with a sigh. "Ichinose Tokiya." He says. You only blink, he did look cool...but why did he have fans...then it struck you as you looked at his face.

"You look like HAYATO!" You said pointing your fingers at him before placing your arms on your side. "Ha...Sorry about that." You said looking down.

Tokiya shook his head, "No, it's okay. What is your name?"

"[Last Name, First Name] Nice to meet you Ichinose-san. But are you popular in someway? Maybe you're HAYATO? But I thought he didn't have much fans that were that crazy..." You muttered to yourself.

Tokiya somehow broke into a smile, it seemed like a crack on his perfect face. You just met him but you could tell from his eyes that he was passionate, but he didn't express his feelings well. " I am HAYATO. But I am now working as a part of STARISH." He says holding out a magazine.

You blinked, this guy was HAYATO but he wasn't going to act as HAYATO for much longer since he was in a type of idol group called STARISH now. You took the magazine with a small nod and flipped through the pages. Your eyes landed on a picture of a group: STARISH. You saw Tokiya in it. He was smiling with some other guys and a girl who seemed like a puppy full of innocence.

"I see." You said looking at him, feeling a bit disappointed but if he was Hayato or Tokiya in STARISH, you realized that you were going to support him. "T-Then good luck." You said, your cheeks turning bright red.

Tokiya nodded and placed his hat and glasses back on. He waved his hands to say goodbye and he left. You still held onto the magazine and was about to give it back but you realized he was no where in sight. You clutched the magazine and walked home, feeling happy yet a bit sad.

* * *

It's been a long time since you had last saw the idol. Maybe just a whole month. Exams were coming up so you didn't go outside much unless it was for just some exercise. Your days mostly contained extreme studying that may burst your head in any second.

You sighed as you planted your face on your desk. STARISH, Ichinose Tokiya... you couldn't get his image out from your head. His smile. It was different from HAYATO but there was something about it.

"ARG!" You shouted in annoyance and slapped your own forehead. "I need to study. But maybe some music would help..." You thought as you turned on the radio.

'Today on Station Satome! We will be placing a song made by STARISH!' The producer said in a loud voice. You stopped writing and stared at the radio. STARISH? You closed your eyes, hearing the music and listening to the voices that were appearing. Music, it was something that you liked listening to but now it was different. It felt like you wanted to play too. You hummed to the song but quickly turned it off as you heard the door downstairs open.

"Mother, Father. Welcome home." You said as you bowed. Your parents smiled at you.

"How was studying? You should aim for the top ten." Your mother encouraged before she sat down with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here is a flyer given from Belabrius Gakuen. Something about a group named 'STARISH' will be performing at the entrance tomorrow." She said sighing.

Your father then looked at you, "It's your choice to go. But we would perferr that you study more."

You could only nod your head quietly and look down at the paper. You clutched your hands and walked to your room. You frowned, you wanted to go but your parents didn't want you to.

* * *

"Wake up." You heard your mother said early in the morning. "I can tell you want to go. Just go, but remember to study after you come back." She said giving you a small smile. You only looked at her, your eyes were tearing.

"Mother..."

"I heard you hum to the song." She said closing her eyes, "Go and choose your path already."

You only nodded and went to change into something warm. You ran out of your house with a toast in your mouth and went to Belagrius Gakuen. "STARISH..." You muttered to yourself and saw that there were some people wearing uniforms but they were all mostly people who weren't attending the school.

You heard screams and looked up to see the colorful guys. They shined brightly on the stage. People were screaming their names with everything they got. It was magical. As if it came out from a fantasy or children's book.

You saw Tokiya up on stage. He was shining. That was his path; as an idol and he shined way more than he ever had when he was HAYATO. It was fantastic, you fell right in love with their songs. It was warm and tranquil. Your heart thumped, what was it? Had you fell in love with the song? Possibly yes.

* * *

The next day went on and you were always thinking of the guy...His voice, appearance. Everything. "Hello." He said looking at you from behind his thick glasses. "I noticed that you actually came to this Gakuen." He said, placing a hand on the gate of Belagruis Gakuen. You blinked and looked around. How did you get here? You were just wandering around a few seconds ago and thinking of him...

"How did you know?" You asked raising a brow, it was unusual how someone would know that you went to such a prestigious school unless you told them or gave them a hint.

"Ah, yesterday we performed here. Your principle...she was bloating about her top ten students and I caught your name when she was listing through it." He said, his cold face disappearing. You looked up and smiled slightly.

"I see..." You thought to yourself with a sigh. How old was this guy? You know he could be a few years older than you by his looks. You were only fourteen...He seemed like someone two or more years older.

"Are you interested in music?" Tokiya asked you as he handed you a flyer for Satome Gakuen.

"Eh?" You asked out loud in confusion. What was he doing? "Music...?" You muttered to yourself as you looked at the flyer. So far, many people have given you papers and telling you about different things.

Tokiya smiled again, "I ike you, Ichinose-san." You said, catching his attention. "You should smile a bit more. It fits you." You answered, smiling yourself. Your eyes opened to catch him with a light blush. "I respect you very much." You said bowing, feeling happy at yourself that you actually told him your respectful feelings. You looked up again to see that he was wearing his stoic expression again.

"I see." Tokiya said before he started to ruffle your hair. "If you ever want to join Satome Gakuen, I'll teach you."

"Really?" You asked, full of happiness. "Thank you Ichinose-san!" You smiled as you stared at the paper. You were actually going to do something you wanted this time.

"We should start going. It might be suspicious if we just stay here." Tokiya said as he held out his hands. You held it tightly like a little kid with your heart pounding crazily. Your face felt hot, it probably was red as fire. "You're pretty young. How old are you?"

You smiled, "Fourteen. Third year of Middle school." You said and watched him nod his head.

"I'll wait for you to get older." He said.

You tilted your head, not understanding the meaning but it sounded right. "Hai, please wait for me then Ichinose-san." You said, not realizing that you had just said 'yes' uncounciously.

* * *

** I had no idea how this ended the way it has but there you go. Enjoy and hope that was interesting for you guys to read!**  
**Thank you for reading the one before :D **


	3. Only Rose- Jinguji Ren

**Only Rose | Jinguji Ren**

* * *

**I did Jinguji Ren since I noticed that I was doing S Class first...but since he's a ladies man; that's what he will be in this little short story!**

* * *

You glared at Jinguji Ren who sat in front of you. Currently, you were studying your music in the library but Ren suddenly appeared, saying that he would like to study with you. It wasn't like you guys had a bad relationship, but you thought of him as a rival. Ever since the first time you met him during the first day of Satome Gakuen, you had disliked the way he acted. He had good music taste and a good voice for an idol, but he was singing towards his fan girls and skipping classes.

It was actually good thing that this arrogant guy has met the good Haruka Nanami. "It was a good thing Nanami-san had helped you or else you would have been kicked out of this school." You said as you opened your book. You felt Ren smirk and looked up with a uninterested expression.

"Ho? Is Neko-chan finally caring for me?" He asked in a slightly teasing voice. You raised a brow and held in your really rude retort.

"No I am not Jinguji." You said as you close your eyes. "If you did leave the school, then I would have won but it wouldn't be a good win either way." You said cooly. You stacked a bunch of books and stood up with them in your hands. You were going to go study in your own room so it would be less _distracting. _

"Neko-chan is already leaving?" Ren asked before he stared at the books in your hand. He wore a smirk and took half the amount from your arms. "Since I am a gentleman, I will help you carry these." He said.

You blinked, "Are you sure?" You asked, "I am going to my own room. Shouldn't I just take them all?"

Ren shook his head and started to follow you towards your room in the girl's dorm. You opened your room a little and walked in, making sure that Ren didn't see your room. You looked around with a sigh, the left side was yours and the bed was filled with cute stuff animals. Ren tried to stick his head from outside but you took a pillow and placed it in front of his head. "You can't come in." You said, your face almost turning red.

You grabbed the books from Ren's hand and closed the door in front of his face. You heard his footsteps fade away slowly. You slid down the door and sighed, hugging the books to yourself. You sat on your desk and decided to continue studying.

* * *

_It was the first day of Satome Gakuen for you. You had always wanted to become in the music field. It was something new to you and you thought it was interesting. You were always good at studying other subjects but this time you had set a new goal onto becoming good in music. You family were proud of you already but supported you with your new goal nevertheless._

_That day you were in a good mood, it felt like no one could ever destroy it. You walked around the school, humming under your voice. What had brought to this good mood? You were actually placed in S class. _

_You then heard a song, it was slightly gentle, full of passion. You started to follow it and despite your like to the music, you heard some squeals. You looked to the side when and found that there was a guy sitting there. Long orange hair, fashionable clothes and he was playing a saxophone. The girls around him were squealing with joy._

_You closed your eyes and walked away. It was slightly annoying how he had only played for the fun. Was it just because he was playing to those fan girls? What a player, you had thought to yourself. _

* * *

"Oi...Neko-chan, wake up." A deep voice called out towards you. You jolted awake from your desk and looked around, rubbing your own eyes. Had you fell asleep? You never actually noticed.

"R-Ren!?" You said out loud in pure shock. "W-What are you doing here? You didn't sneak in here did you?" You inquired, sending him a glare. Ren only smiled widely at you.

"Of course not. But since everyone already left, I was thinking of bringing you to a cafe." Ren said as he brought a chair next to you and played with your hair.

You blushed and looked to the side, standing up. "N-No thank you Jinguji. I rather not be copped up in some cafe. I'll just go somewhere myself." You said as you stood up.

"You're not going to go outside dressed like that, are you?" Ren asked. You looked down at yourself. Were you wearing something bad? Blinking, you were only wearing your uniform.

"Eh? What's so bad about the uniform?" You asked confused. He shook his head before going outside, waving his hand behind him.

"I'll wait until you change. Something presentable will be nice." He said with a wink.

You slammed the door in front of him, and fumed. Did he think that you were going to change just for him? You clicked your tongue and looked through your closet, scanning through the clothes on what to wear. In two minutes, you suddenly slapped yourself on your forehead. What have you been doing? You could have just wear something random, it wasn't like you needed to please him.

You wore a normal blouse with a jacket over it. You wore some shorts and had some black knee socks on. Grabbing a short brown boot on the side, you placed it on your foot. You combed your frizzy hair and yawned before opening the door slightly. You looked left and right, there. He was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, you stepped out, not before you were grabbed by your arm.

"Did you think I would leave already, Neko-chan?" Ren asked with a wink. He smiled at you as he started to walk, "Let's go."

"Who said I would go with you, Jinguji?" You asked, crossing your arms. Ren only smiled at you with content. It was as if he knew what you were going to say.

"Of course you're going with me. If you aren't...then I'll drag you with me." He said as he grabbed your hand. You blushed, you had only noticed this now but his hands were way bigger than yours. It was also quite warm.

* * *

Jinguji Ren, a pure playboy. One who was rich, going to become an heir to the Jinguji industry. For some reason though, you noticed that many people had given him looks. Winking at him, giving giggles...they were all trying to flirt with him. You looked at Ren who was only looking ahead. He was holding your hands tightly too.

Some of the girls you two had passed, giving you a glare. "Is there a problem, miss?" Ren asked as he caught on to this eye contact. The girl only gushed at his looks and shook her head.

"There's no problem. I just saw something in that girl's hair." She said looking at you with pure hate. "I was thinking if I could help her out." She said as she reached towards you.

"Please leave us alone." Ren said as he pushed you behind him. "If you wouldn't mind." Ren said before walking away. You looked up at Ren and looked back at the girl who had stomped her foot onto the cement pavement and bit her fake nail before scurrying off.

"Jinguji?" You asked, your voice was a bit gentle. "Is there something wrong?" You bit your bottom lip, he seemed a bit different today. You never knew that he wouldn't go with other girls. The whole time you had known him, he had always been with other girls just flirting with them freely. He even had flirted with Haruka...

Ren flashed you a smile. "Nothing is wrong. How about we go to the cafe I was saying before?" You only nodded, thinking you should leave the topic as that. The both of you ordered your own things, Ren ordered a doughnut while you ordered a ice cream sundae. When the orders came, Ren was talking about different things and you only nodded your head. You weren't even getting angry at him. The peace was actually nice for a change.

"You have something there." Ren said suddenly when you had taken a bite from your sundae. You tilted your head.

"Where is it?" You said, wearing a confused expression. You watched Ren leaning in and you squeezed your eyes shut but only to find out that he took a napkin to wipe it off. "Ah...Thanks." You said awkwardly. You inwardly face palmed at yourself, wondering what you had expected.

"Want to try some?" Ren asked, holding up his doughnut.

* * *

You sighed loudly as you flopped yourself onto your bed. You looked to the side to see your roommate who gave you a weird look. "What's wrong? Had a bad day or something?" She asked coolly. You never got along with her much but the only reason she was actually tolerable towards you was that she never dared to talk about Ren. She was actually one of the fan girls, self proclaimed the president of the fan girl club.

You really disliked it when she had talked about Ren all the time. So you two made a deal. You would never be interested in Ren and you would even try to help Ren like her. On her side, she will never talk about Ren in front of you much unless it was something important and unfangirly and second was that she would make the other fans lay their hands off you.

"Ah it's nothing" You said closing your eyes, "I'm just tired today." She only nodded before turning the light off and going off to sleep herself. You sighed stiffly, if she had known that you spent a whole day with Ren himself, she'll probably call off the whole 'deal' and literally kill you.

* * *

At the cafeteria, you were sitting next to your roommate silently eating your lunch. The girl was sighing, her brain was probably switched towards la-la land. The chair moved and you both turned to see Ren sitting there.

"Jinguji." You stated with a blunt expression.

"[First Name]." He answered before smiling, "Or should I say Neko-chan?"

"What are you doing here?" You asked as you took a spoonful of curry. Your roommate was squealing as she looked from you and Ren. You looked at her, giving her a mental signal on how she could fawn as much as she wanted on Ren.

"R-Ren-san." She said as she smiled widely. "I-It's nice to meet you." She said with a stutter; Ren only flashed a smile at her.

"I don't think we have ever met." Ren said as he took a lock of the girl's hair. Your roommate blushed crazily and you let out a sigh. You stood up, and took your tray away.

"I'll let you two have some time." You answered strictly. You bowed before walking away to place the tray away. Ren stared at your figure that was walking away and stood up.

"W-Where are you going, Ren-san?" She asked. Ren didn't answer and started to follow you outside.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" You muttered under your breath as you leaned against a tree. The sun was setting and the wind was blowing ever so steadily. "Weren't you with my roommate? She always wanted to talk to you..." You casted your eyes down.

Ren stopped in his tracks. He didn't know what to say. The atmosphere was tense..."Are you perhaps jealous, Neko-chan?" Ren asked.

You blushed and punched him softly on his arm. "Stupid Jinguji...I won't fall for you. Plus it's not even a option to fall in love with others." You let out a sigh and twirled around, placing your hand behind your head. "Ah...Forget about this tense atmosphere already." You only gave Ren a small smile, "You should really go back. Wouldn't want your fans to wait, correct?"

You felt a soft pat on your head. You looked up. "...Jinguji?" For some reason, you were lost at words. Nothing could come out after. His passionate eyes were staring down at you, his whole expression holding onto a serene expression.

"Baka." He breathed out. The next thing that happened was so sudden, you literally froze to a stone.

"J-Jinguji!" You said loudly, your face red as tomato. Ren shook his head, "W-What is it now…?"

"Call me by my name." He answered.

You shook your head and crossed your arms. "Hmph. I will not Jinguji."

Ren only smirked before his lips fell into a smile, "You won't even call the person you like by their name?"

You blinked and looked down, "I-I am calling by your name!" You said knowing that it was his family name but even so, it was part of his 'whole' name.

Ren smiled a bit, "You're the only rose I would pick, Darling."

"B-Be quiet Re- Jinguji!" You said, pointing a finger, "Enough of your chessy lines." Ren only chuckled before dragging you off somewhere...again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Until the next guy, hope you enjoy this one.**


	4. My Special Someone- Shinomiya Natsuki

**My Special Someone**

* * *

**It's time for Natsuki! Don't know about Satsuki though.  
**

* * *

A tall solid building. One with many rooms, giant windows and almost seemed like a castle. Hidden very neatly in the middle of the woods, anyone would get lose. A huge slick, black gate stood in front of it. In the middle would be a gentle flowing fountain. The master course.

"[First Name]-chan~!" A tall boy sang out loud towards you. He wore glasses and had fluffs of blonde hair. You smiled as you stood up from the benches and waved your hands at the boy.

"Natsuki!" You said happily as you ran in front of him. Both of you stopped in front of each other and he hugged you tightly. You were never tired of these tight squeezes. Supposedly...these 'squeezes' were very special to you. It filled you up with a warmth you thought you had lost. "Are you okay?" You asked as Natsuki seemed to be panting, catching a breath.

Natsuki flashed you a smile of reassurance. "I am! I was just looking all over for you." He said before he took something out from behind; a bunch of dresses. "I got these today. I was sure that [First Name]-chan would look great in these!"

You laughed softly as you placed your long sleeved hand near your mouth. You had thought that Natsuki would never change. He was always like this even during the times you two were at Satome Gakuen. You took one of the dresses he had and smiled. They were all cutely designed...

* * *

"Wear this one!" Natsuki said happily as he took one of the dresses and placed it in your hands softly. You went into the bathroom to change and sighed softly. It may be annoying to change all the time, but the moment you spent with him was nice. You came out of the bathroom, wearing a dress that was up towards your knees. It was white, like a gentle feather. The sleeves were long but near the wrist part, it widened; the soft fabric trailing down. It had small frills on the bottom and a neat ribbon that was tied behind your back.

"This one is really pretty." You said in a happy tone as you twirled around. You let out a laugh before you started to walk towards Natsuki and peer into his eyes. "Is this one not good?" You asked, tilting your head.

Natsuki wore a slight blush before he waved his hands, "I-It's cute." He said with hesitance.

You smiled and hugged Natsuki softly. "Thank you! Do you have anymore?"

Natsuki shook his head before he gave you a bag. "Ah..here are the ones you tried on. You should take them. You'll definitely look cute in those, [First Name]-chan!"

You looked a bit sad before covering it with a smile. How you wanted to stay just a while longer, but it felt as if Natsuki was rushing you out the door. "Thank you Natsuki! Well, see you tomorrow." You said as you waved your hands.

* * *

You walked into your own room and placed the dressed on the side. Your own phone rang and you flipped it open, earning a text message from a reportor who was going to show a interview with you. It was going to be aired live and you were quite worried on how you would have to act...though you thought of Natsuki and smiled. You should just act like yourself.

You took the dresses out from the bag and frowned. They weren't all the dresses you had tried on. There were several pairs that you never even tried on nor had seen when Natsuki was making you wear them. You placed it on the side and sighed. What could this mean? Was Natsuki becoming bothered with your presence and wanted you to leave so badly that he would lie?

You flipped through a short photo album and smiled a bit. They had yet to be filled, only having a small amount of pictures that showed you and Natsuki, most were taken during your years in Satome Gakuen.

You traced a finger at the girl in the picture. Back then you were always hiding behind Natsuki who always helped you stay strong. "Thank you, Natsuki."

* * *

At the interview, you had sat in a table where they had placed mircrophones on the table. You had seated yourself in the middle, and could feel the flashes of the camera. Before they started, you had looked up to the photographers and bowed to them. "Thank you for taking your time for this interview, but if you can please take the pictures later." You had said it in your most polite way too.

"Is there a problem?" One had said.

You only wore a cheerful smile. "There is none at all! It's just that I feel like I may hurt my eyes from the flashes is all..."

"Then we'll take pictures with flashes off." The photographer said nodding their heads to signal others.

"Thank you." You said smiling before you had stared at the filming camera that was straight in the middle. You felt a little nervous to see so many reportors sitting down below in their seat. They had all pencils, notepads and ears wide open to hear you answering their questions.

"1! 2! 3! You're on, [Last Name]-san!"

You smiled brightly at the camera as you waved your hands to greet the viewers. Your image was usually your honest and bright self. "Nice to meet everyone! [Last Name, First Name] desu!" You said bowing your head. You lifted it up to hear everyone clapping their hands.

The reporters started to raise their hands and the questions started to come. "[Last Name], why did you want to become an idol?"

You smiled, "I love singing. It's very fun and I love to see the happy faces of my own fan." You answered honestly.

"Do you have someone special?" One had said. There were murmurs around, You didn't want to answer it as there may be rumors that may be spreading.

It was a good thing that a random reporter decided to had canceled the question. "That is too personal." One said, "How about another question?"

You smiled thinking that these reporters were pretty honest. "Of course I have someone special. Everyone does don't they?" You said and saw them writing notes down. "Though I will not forgive anyone if it becomes a big issue. Moving on the question number 20!" You answered in a cheerful tone to move everything smoothly.

"Okay then. What's your favorite drink?"

* * *

You let out a sigh as you flopped yourself on your bed. You threw your bag on the side and closed your eyes. Interviews were good to interact with reportors but they seemed to want to know everything. You closed your curtains and hoped no one would try to give you a scandal or such.

"Natsuki!" You called out to your friend who was walking through the hallways of the master course.

"[First Name]-chan! I saw you on television, you were so cute!" He said as he hugged you tightly. You blushed and felt his grasp around you loosen. "Ah, I got to go now. See you after work!"

You nodded but couldn't help but feel that something about him was wrong...it felt like he wasn't like his usual self...

You shook your own head and patted your cheeks. "Time for work!"

* * *

You had finished your work early and was walking towards the studio where Natsuki was doing his job. The other members of Starish were also there but they were all in different rooms. You had called Haruka that you were also going to come home a little late then you had intened since you decided to wait for Natsuki. The composer had nodded and wished for your own safety.

As you had opened the door, you stood in the back with the photographer and helpers that were taking a break. "[Last Name]-san?" The director had asked as he saw your figure standing there, "What're you doing here today? You are not scheduled until next week."

"I'm sorry to intrude...But I was wondering how Natsuki is doing..." You said wearing a smile.

"Ah, Shinomiya-san?" The director asked before he placed his glasses on his head. "He's doing great! The photoshoots fit him perfectly. But please stay on the side so you wouldn't bother him too much." The director said carefully.

You smiled and nodded, "Of course. Don't mind me please." You said.

* * *

After a few minutes, you watched Natsuki come out with a fitting attire. It gave an atmosphere of being calm and cool. There was another girl that had walked out along and Natsuki gleamed. "Wah...You're so cute!" He said as he smiled. The hairdressers and workers came out from the changing room holding a few more dresses.

"Please wait Miss!" They had called out, "We were wondering if you would like to try out some other dresses that may also fit your image."

The director nodded, "Go change."

"You should try this one! It'll fit you." Natsuki had suggested. The workers saw this and smiled.

"Shinomiya-san. Would you like to make the suggestions for Miss?" They had asked while Natsuki nodded and they had all left.

You felt a pang of hurt. Natsuki had called that girl 'cute'...it was a silly thing, yes but you didn't know why. You calmed yourself down as you took a deep breath. When the girl had came out from the changing room, she was breath-taking. No you were not falling in love! You were straight! But she was really beautiful. Her hair was disheveled and had gently fell on her shoulders.

Instead of some dress, she wore a traditional kimono. The scene of the green screne changed into a bridge. Natsuki was no where to be seen until he came back wearing a plain kimono that was meant for guys.

"Perfect! A historical scene!" The director shouted loudly as he clapped his hands in amazement. You felt your own self clapping with a smile.

As they started taking pictures, you left quietly out the door. Hoping no one saw you leaving.

* * *

You sat quietly on your bed with a gallon of ice cream in your arms. You didn't care if you got fat or whatever but sweets made you calm down. You remembered how Natsuki forced you and Syo to eat his sweets. You didn't think it was that bad...but it seemed like Syo really didn't like how Natsuki made his sweets.

You decided you might talk to Natsuki in hope of having a small hangout if possible...

* * *

"Natsuki!" You called out as you closed your eyes and stared at the boy. You had entered Natsuki's room suddenly, out of habit and saw that he was still sleeping. "N-Natsuki?" You whispered this time, a blush creeping on your face.

Natsuki started to sit up as he rubbed his eyes and wore his glasses. "Ah! [First Name]-chan!" He said smiling. "What are you doing here?" He asked innocently.

"I was wondering if we could hangout today...We're both busy with work and all...You did say you were free today." You said smiling. Natsuki looked a little red and rushed towards the bathroom where you could guess that he was dressing up.

As soon as he was ready, he got out and saw you sitting on his bed. "[First Name]-chan..." He had muttered under his breath, "I think you should leave this time."

"Why?" You asked in a deadpanned voice. "What's wrong with hanging out?"

"If you're not leaving, then I will..." Natsuki said in a hesitance voice. As you watched his figure moving away, you grabbed his hand tightly.

"Wait Natskui! Please don't leave me! What did I do? Did I say something to make you angry?"

You stopped talking when you felt gentle lips on yours. Your eyes widened to see Natsuki's face that close to yours. As he moved away from you he started talking. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. You have someone special to you don't you, [First Name]-chan?" He had talked in a gloomy mood. Natsuki was facing the door, his expression unknown. "I always knew you liked someone else...I didn't want to make your feelings confused if I had ever confessed to you so I decided to move away from you so your road would be clearer."

You pouted as you punched Natsuki's arm. "Baka Natsuki!" You shouted loudly. "I always had someone special! And the one is you. How come you never noticed? Why would you leave me?" You said as you hugged the boy tightly.

Natsuki kept quiet but started to hug you back. "Thank you [First Name]-chan. For choosing me as your special someone."

You knew from then on that both your feelings were the same, and that they were still blooming. But you had also noticed one thing that you two had to keep this quiet from Headmaster Satome but that wouldn't be a problem at all. Both of you were already close from the start, today...you just got even closer.

* * *

**Shoot...I didn't know what ending to make and well...this is what I've came up with. I hope you guys liked it and is ready for the next guy! If you know the pattern then you know who it is: Spoiler: Next will be Otoya Ittoki!**


	5. Together Again- Otoya Ittoki

**Together Again | Otoya Ittoki**

* * *

**It was a random idea though I hope it would or will be enjoyable to you guys!  
**

* * *

You smiled at your foster parents and said goodbye to them as you started to head off to school. Your parents smiled at the door and you continued to walk quietly. When you were young, you were at an orphanage; it had only been a few years that the couple had adopted you as they always wanted a kid even if it's not little.

You were age, sixteen. A teenager but they accepted you either way. You flipped your phone open to see a picture of you smiling with a boy that was the same age as you in the picture. Back then, he was your closest friend in the orphanage and always had made you smile. His eyes were sparkling with a positive aura; you hummed a small tune and slowly placed your cell phone away. You quickly pulled it out in realization and checked the time; you were going to be late for class!

You quickly ran, ignoring the looks of the people that you had passed. You walked into the building and race towards your class while opening the door quite loudly. Sensei wasn't in the room yet so you felt relieved.

Your eyes twitched as you placed your bag on your desk. You were getting quite annoyed as some of your classmates were fawning over some magazine that features idols. "Kya! It's Starish! Look! Ittoki-san!" You took deep breaths.

"I wonder how he is. I heard a rumor that he was with some woman! He always looks so innocent and gentle..." One of the girls said as they slumped in their seats.

You stood from your desk, the chair making a screeching sound. "He...He's not like that at all." You shouted pointing an accusing finger at the girl who only looked at you slightly confused. Your friends on the side hugged you tightly.

"Aw...is [First Name] falling in love with the idol?" They had said. You looked aside, not wanting anyone to see the blush you had on your face. Before you could retort, Sensei walked in.

"Why isn't everyone in their seats? Sit down." the teacher said as they took their books and placed it on their desk, "Class is starting."

* * *

Class was boring and you had found yourself twirling the pencil in your finger. You thoughts had wandered off towards Otoya Ittoki, one of the members of Starish. You had heard the bell, signaling the end of school but you didn't move one inch. You stretched your hands in front of you and sighed as you turned it into a fist.

He felt so far away...you felt like you would never see him again. The last time you had actually saw the boy was when you both were getting adopted by different families. You left out another depressed sigh, why you had always wondered. You had thought that the couple that adopted you was going to stay in that town but you moved all the way towards Chiba. It wasn't a bad place as the air was always fresh and you could see the ocean. But Otoya was away in another town and even the orphanage was there.

You shook your head as you continued to walk down the pavement. You heard the sound of waves and walked down on the sand. You stood there looking beyond the ocean. You took a deep breath and looked around to see no one was near. "Ittoki! I love you!"

You ran off making sure no one heard you.

* * *

The next week, you were surprised to see a letter for you. Usually no one sent you a letter as all your friends were where you had lived. You checked who sent it and your voice hitched. In a sleek pen, it was written 'Otoya Ittoki'.

You rushed towards you room and opened the letter. You sat down on your chair and started to read.

_ '[First Name]. Is it you? Ah...I mean if this is the wrong person then please throw this letter out! If it is you though, I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, or even keeping in contact with you. You must have saw me on television, I'm in a group called Starish. I uh...have a surprise for you!'  
_

There was something else written there but it was crossed out many times. You tried to see what the words were but you couldn't work it out. You tapped on your finger and wondered what type of surprise he had in mind. You smiled and decided to write to him back.

_Dear Ittoki,_

_ How long has it been? Five? Seven Years? I had lost count. But I do know that you don't look like how I had last saw you. I forgive you. After all, you don't where I live. Nor do I. We were separated so it can't be helped. I hope you are doing fine...  
_

Yous sighed as you looked at what you had written and started to rip it into pieces. You wrote another one that was full of happiness. You didn't need him to start worrying about you.

Going back to the letter, you stared at the crossed clutched it in your hands, You were not going to give up!

* * *

"From today onward, there will be a transfer student here." Sensei had said as they called out towards the figure and they had walked in. It was a boy, he wore the clothes neatly but it was a little saggy. He wore thick lenses that almost covered his whole face and no one could tell what his eye color. His hair was a disaster but was bright red like tangled plants.

"Hello. I'm - Tsuchida Yuzuhira." Yuzuhira had said, he had even tripped over his own words. You blinked and wondered if he was the shy type or he was just plain nervous. He sat in the seat that was next to you and you watched as he fidgeted nervously.

During class, he seemed to be shaking and he even dropped his erasers. You helped him pick it up and wore a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Tsuchida-san. [Last Name, First Name]." You had said politely before placing the eraser in his hands. "You can ask me for help if you want to. And no need to be nervous, I won't bite."

The boy had only nodded at you and turned to face the teacher.

* * *

You had stayed after school to help clean the classroom since it was your duty. Your friends had wanted you to ditch and go to a group meeting with them at some karaoke bar but you didn't want to go and didn't think that ditching your duty was right. They had shurgged and said that you would come next time which you agreed either way.

As you were trying to erase the marker on the very top, you muttered to yourself on how you were short. You decided to use a chair to help you reach the top instead. You placed it right on the bottom of the marker and stood on top of it. You wiped it off but suddenly felt your balance moving. You closed your eyes tightly, thinking you were going to fall.

"Ah, [First Name]! Are you alright?" The voice rang through your ears. It sounded very familiar. You turned your head to see Yuzuhira, the transfer student and blushed.

"Yes...I'm sorry about that and thanks." You said as you pushed a strand of your hair behind your ears, looking at the floor. You heard some rustling and saw Yuzuhira take his glasses off. "I-Ittoki..."

"That's right!" the red head smiled at you brightly as he hugged you tightly. He took a lock of your hair and looked at you, both of your faces were heated and very close. "I miss you a-and you became beautiful..." He said nervously.

You laughed softly at his compliments, they meant a lot towards you but you knew he was embarrassed in saying those type of things. "Thank you...Is this what you meant by a surprise?" You had asked tilting your head with a wide smile.

A day after that, you found another letter and had read it. It was from the head of the orphanage and as you read what it was written, you broke into a smile...

* * *

For the next few days, Ittoki was staying at your house and your parents agreed to let him stay as long as he wanted. They thought it was an honor to meet someone who was an idol and also one of your closest friends. You and Ittoki went to your room to do some homework. You giggled to see that he knew almost nothing of what you were learning.

"I only learned music." He had muttered to himself in embarrassment.

You smiled as you seated next to him, "Hai. I will teach you. Today I will be your Sensei." You said as you poked him with the pencil to get his attention. As you started explaining, you had wondered if he was even paying attention. "Ittoki?" You saw him spacing out with a weird smile.

You nudged him a few times and saw him snap out of it. He turned really nervous and you just continued on.

* * *

After a whole week and a half with Ittoki, you heard him shouting loudly through a phone call one day. He looked slightly depressed and looked at you. "[First Name]...I have to leave."

You looked down on the floor and jumped from your spot towards him. You gave him a tight embrace, hoping that he wouldn't forget the warmth you were giving him. " I knew you couldn't stay forever, but I had fun." You said as you smiled towards him.

He laughed and ruffled your hair. "I'm glad."

You looked up towards him and grinned, "I am too. You did everything you could to look for me right? You even saved your money to just get a train to come here...and even had to plead your headmaster to let you transfer to my school." You said happily.

Ittoki looked at you, "How did you know [First Name]?"

"Fufu, I got a letter from the Head of our old Orphanage." You said smiling. "She told me everything in the letter."

* * *

Ittoki would be leaving the day after tomorrow. That night you stayed awake in your bed and got out deciding to speak with your parents about some moving matters.

"Are you sure?" Your mother asked in a soft voice. "Won't you miss your friends? Won't it be hard to be in a new environment?"

You shook your head 'no.' "Okay then, if that's it then we'll get the moving truck." Your father said in a stern voice meaning that everything was finalized. You were so happy that you hugged them tightly and raced up stairs. You were going to stay with him, you're not going to be separated again.

* * *

"Ittoki!" You shouted loudly in the bright morning as he was eating breakfast. Ittoki looked slightly confused as the furniture were being moved into the truck. "I'm coming along with you."

He spit out his cereal and grasped your hands. "I-I-Is that true?!" He shouted in an amazed tone.

"Of course!" You shouted again as you hugged him. You were absolutely excited that you were going to go with him. Now he wouldn't be far away and the two of you could hang out at times even if he was busy with work and you with your new school.

Ittoki smiled as he continued to eat his breakfast. You waited for a few minutes before taking the courage to start speaking. "Ittoki...My answer is yes."

"Yes to what, [First Name]?" He asked.

You blushed, "Yes to your confession. I love you too." You said as you kissed him the cheeks. Both of you blushed crazily like hot tomatoes. Your parents called the two of you to hurry while your mother cleaned the plates and placed them with the rest of the moving furniture.

You and Ittoki held hands and left out the door. You trued to your home that you had always lived after leaving Ittoki. You had always thought it was the house that made the two of you apart...Now it was the house that kept you two together...

* * *

In the room, there was a letter laying on the floor. It seemed like something important...

_'[First Name]. I love you, will you love me back?'_

* * *

**I had no idea how to end it but wanted it to be something chessy and that's the out come of it. Again, hope it was nice to read. If there was anything confusing, please comment about it; Thank you.**


	6. Love At First Sight- Hijirikawa Masato

**Love at First Sight | Hijirikawa Masato**

* * *

**He's a traditional person. Pretty unique.**

**Hope this one shot will be thrilling to you. **

**Note: Masato may be ooc.**

* * *

His calm self had always intrigued you. Will he ever snap? When will he show a true smile? You had always thought this to yourself as you found your eyes following his move. But that didn't matter. You fell for him, ever since your eyes first laid on him.

Hijirikawa, Masato. The heir to the Hijirikawa cooperation. You loved how traditional he was. Just like a falling waterfall. You smiled in satisfaction as you finished listened to his latest single song. You looked at your Starish CDs and smiled. You probably were just like any other fan girl.

You had no connections with the guy in anyway actually. Someone would act or say that it was like you had knew him personally but you were just a small fan...with a crush along. He just tugged your heart in a way you could never understand.

Your mother had said that it was a small crush. You had forgotten who yourr father was. His face couldn't be told but by your mother's stories, she said he was always cheerful. You wondered if your father was alive just off somewhere until your mother said he died. That was when you were younger, in Junior High. Just a few weeks ago, you heard your mother mutter to herself how her husband had ran off with another younger woman.

You disagreed with your mother; you knew that she was sad about how your father had left her. Even so, you couldn't describe the pounding feeling of seeing Masato when seeing him on the television. It was fate! He was definitely your first love. A innocent love at first sight.

Ah...

You couldn't shake his image out of your head.

You stared at the sky with a faltering smile. Have you really fell for him?

* * *

"Where are you going?" Your mother asked you on a weekend. It was bright outside, as if any miracles could happen. She stared at you who was putting on a pair of sneakers, had a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket tied around your waist.

"I'm going to help do some community service. I'm helping them cook." You said smiling. You raised your arms above your head before giving your mother a peace sign. "Don't need to worry about me. I've been doing this for a while already remember?"

You took off quickly with a smile on your face. The elderly at the retirement home was very nice to you. Sometimes, you would listen to new idol songs with them and talk about the guys. They never once minded that you talked, almost their whole ear off; about Masato from Starish.

As you entered the quiet building, you heard the elderly chatter. You smiled and popped your head through the door. "Hello everyone." You called out.

"Ah, [First Name]-chan." A frail lady said as she was seated in a seat. "It's always so nice of you to come and make delicious food for us. You always help around here. We wish we could do something for oyu."

The people all smiled at you as you tilted your head to the side. "Here." A old man said as they planted a piece of paper in your hands. You looked at it, a ticket?

"You've always wanted to go to a concert right?" Another woman said, "Your parents will never understand how you really love that man ."

The care taker of the retirement home smiled as she came in. "[Last Name]-san! I knew you would be coming. The elders went to a shopping trip yesterday and they had won a concert ticket. They wanted to give it to you as soon as they could."

"For me...?" Your vision became blurry as you wiped your eyes. "Thank you.."

One of them snickered on the side, "No need to be crying now youngster. Just get us an autograph." You smiled widely and nodded your head.

* * *

_Two young children were sitting right next to each other, both gripping on each other's hands. The girl was laughing happily with a mysterious boy. Both were swinging their feet back and forth. The girl talked about the stars as she pointed up in the sky. The boy had only nodded, wearing a smile. His face couldn't be seen but you would know that he was happy.  
_

_A grumble of a stomach was heard. The girl places a hand on her own stomach, her face was turning red from embarrassment. The boy also heard his own stomach grumbling and laughed along with her. _

_Now the two kids got off from where they were sitting and walked towards a place that was like a kitchen. Sizzling sounds were head ahead of them. People dressed in white uniforms and hats wee smiling at the kids.  
_

_"You hungry there?" A man said grinning. The two nodded. "Alright then! I'll give you one of my specials!"_

_The scene changed._

_The two kids seem to now be in an empty kitchen. They wore different clothes and seemed to look a little more different. The girl called out to the boy who was flipping the food on the pan. He was concentrated on his food and the girl zipped her mouth, quietly watching by the side._

_When the boy was done, he placed the food on a plate and handed it to the girl. A hamburger. The girl took a knife and fork and took a small bite. Her face grew brighter as a smile spread on her face. "Delicious!" She shouted, stuffing one piece int he boy's mouth._

* * *

You had thought it was a dream. Was it one of you memories? You never remembered being on one of those big rich ships...Giving your cheeks a pinch, you winced at the own pressure you had applied on your face. It hurt. You rubbed your cheek, wearing a small pout.

You scanned around at the marvelous setting that was set upon you. Fans. That was one of them. Girls at different ages were all going around, wearing t-shirts that had supported Starish or holding onto glow sticks to wave later on during the concert. There were a few stands that was standing there, selling all the goods.

You tried to go nearer to the stands to buy something but you were pushed out because of the harsh crowd. You sighed and looked to see a big tree and some noises. You peeked, you were too curious to find out what was going on.

People, looked like they were workers, were putting up tables, chairs and others along with a tent. They had even placed a huge banner that said 'Handshake with Starish!'.

"Ah, Miss." A man said towards you, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Please come back later on. As you can see, this is going to be another event and we are still setting up so please come back later."

You wore a perplexed expression, knowing that you had intruded on something. "I apologize for intruding like this." You answered, bowing your head even if your face was bright red to the tips of your ears.

* * *

When the concert started, you waved your glow stick along with the rest of the audience. You were as excited as everyone else. When you saw Starish coming onto the stage, your eyes dropped in large saucers.

Your eyes could only stare at Hijirikawa Masato. He was there on the stage. The real one! You heard his voice and smiled. Not a poster that was on your wall in your room. Not the voice recorded from the television or a CD. It was the real one, from blood and flesh.

After the concert ended, people went to the handshake event that was outside. You decided to go in line for Masato. There were many people but you were happy that you went a bit faster than everyone else. You knew that the elders wanted to see an autograph. You took out a CD case and stood there ready.

As you went face to face with Masato, you muttered yourself to act natural. There was no need to pretend or anything... "Thank you for being one of fans." Masato said with his blank expression.

You smiled as you shook his hands, "Ah...y-your welcome. Please sign this." You said out the CD. Masato looked at it and signed it slowly, giving it to you. "Thank you." You said with a bright smile as you turned away from his view to walk off.

Masato blinked a few times, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He called out to you, the fans behind paid no attention as they were trying to make themselves look back. "Miss. What's your name?" He asked. Masato felt something familiar about you.

You were nervous, he was asking your name... "Eh...U-Um [Last Name, First Name]." You said bowing. "T-Thank you for the autograph." And with that, you ran off. You placed your hands on your cheeks to calm down.

Masato watched your retreating figure and let out a sigh. The same appearance, the same first name, just different surnames. He finally found the girl he was looking for after all those years.

* * *

"Um...Hijirikawa-san...are you okay?" Haruka asked nervously at Masato who was wearing a serene expression as he got into the limousine. The other members wondered what happened to the stoic man.

"It's nothing, thank you Nanami."

* * *

You showed the elders your autograph and blushed the whole time. They teased you all about the man.

When you came back to see your mom looking at a picture album, she turned to you. "Sweetie. Sit down, I would like to talk to you about your father. You may not remember since you were little." She says hesitantly, "I remember you hanging out with a young boy. I was surprised when you said you fell for him though you don't remember your past..."

You were confused at first, "Eh?"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Was she playing tricks on your ears? That boy...he was real? And he was...Hijirkawa Masato?!

* * *

**The end.**

**I didn't think this one shot would come out like this but it did. I really think this would be a cool plot for a story and all...but I think a open ended one shot is kind of unique.**

**Anyhow, thank you for reading everyone. Hope you will wait for the next** one.


	7. My Little Kitten- Aijima Cecil

**My Little Kitten |Cecil Aijima**

* * *

**Based on the cursed prince.**

* * *

"My dear little kitten." You sang softly as you held up a black cat and twirled around your room. You wore a soft expression as you hummed softly. You walked out towards the balcony and sighed softly, your eyes staring up at the stars. "What a nice day isn't it, kitten?" You said, tilting your head towards the cat.

You walked in quickly as you felt a chill and sat on your bed, the cat on your laps. You smiled, "What shall I name you?" You wondered, your face nearing the cat. "Hm...since your black and seemed so pretty in the moonlight, I'll name you Kuroki." You say smiling.

Kuroki started to run off and jumped down the balcony. You giggled, "see you tomorrow, Kuroki."

* * *

Laying on your own bed, you didn't know when it happened. The black kitten, or Kuroki you name it, had been with you almost seem like forever. But there were days he never came and days it felt like he was missing. Every time he came back, he was as neat as button and seemed extra happy.

You couldn't help but worry. Had he found another owner? One who was better than you? You shook yoru head, no you didn't know anyone who was that nice at Satome Gakeun. But there may be new students that you didn't know about...

"No, I shall not worry about such things." You say standing up. "Being jealous will not help. I will stay strong, stand on my own two feet and help Kuroki when he needs help. If he is happy with another secret owner, then let him be. I cannot intervine with another's happiness." You smile proudly at your short little speech and went off the bed with a good dream.

"Kuroki. Thank you." You say smiling before completely losing conciousness and dozed off.

* * *

It wasn't only before a few days after your meeting with the black kitten and you named it 'Kuroki'. He who has been roaming around the room seemed to try and catch the attention of you, who was studying some new violin music.

"Yes there, Kuroki?" You asks softly. You placed him on your desk and smiled, "Hungry are we now?" You asked tilting your head. You always had a feeling that normal cat food would not work on him so you always gave him a share of your lunch. "Great timing as always." You say as you notice the time for almost lunch. Kuroki meowed and started to follow you until he stopped.

You wondered how smart this cat was. He wasn't as normal as regular stray cats, he seemed unique. "Stay here, Kuroki. I'll get you some food in a few minutes." You say as you gently closed the door and ran off towards the cafeteria.

You spotted some of your classmates from S Class who were sitting with a few other people from A class. You had no conversation with them whatsoever as they never involved in your life so there was no need to. Either way, you liked to keep to yourself.

As you took your tray of food and started to walk back towards your room, you felt a hand grabbed onto yours. "Kurusu-san right?" You asked, seeing the boy wearing his usual fedora.

"[Last Name]." He said, "Do you want to join us? You always seemed lonely."

You shook your head softly and smiled, "No thank you but I appreciate the offer." You said bowing and walked off.

"Hm...Doesn't she seem quite happy for some reason?" Ren asks everyone in the table, "Usually she would just walk away not even sparing anyone a single word."

Haruka and Tomochika both looked at each other with a shrug as they had no idea who you were in the first place.

* * *

"I'm back, Kuroki!" You said in a piped voice. How happy you were with your time spent efficiently with him. Laying the tray down on the floor, you sat down, crossing your legs and broke the sandwich in half. You placed one near Kuroki, "here is your share." You say gently as you ate slowly on your own food.

After you finished eating, Kuroki was still eating. You petted him and heard him purr.

You got an idea and smiled softly as you searched through your drawer for your favorite ribbon, a light green one and tied it around Kuroki's neck; now when you find him easier. After a while, you continued to play with him until he left again like always.

* * *

"Is Kuroki alright?" You wondered to yourself when you had just gotten back to your room from class. You haven't seen the cat for a while, beat that- a long time actually. It had been two months and he never showed up.

You had searched around, wondering if he had been hurt but nothing. There was no lead either. He was a stray cat so you couldn't find him. You gave up; you couldn't continue to search for him anymore. "I see...I just hope he is alright."

* * *

Two years had passed; you continued to work hard to become an idol. You were an official idol with the cold/cool look. You were really polite and stuck to the no love rule but you couldn't actually fall in love.

You didn't notice at the time you had given up, but you fell in love with that stray cat. Wonder how you could actually fall in love with an animal. Loving one was normal but the feeling you felt was slightly strange. "I must have been crazy." You said letting out a sigh, "I should start making the next song."

Pushing a strand of hair behind your ears, you let out a huff and started writing. The door unknowingly opened to show a guy with thick black locks and forest green eyes; his skin was a bit tan but he couldn't help but feel familiar to you.

You looked at the door, opened your mouth. This guy, whoever he was...he raced towards you and hugged you so tightly that you wondered if you were even breathing. "Who are you, may I inquire?" You asked politely as you gasped for air.

The guy gave you an innocent look, "I'm sorry." He said as he started to let you go and stepped back once. "I'm Aijima Cecil." He said smiling.

You blinked, a boy from Starish? What was he doing here? "I see that. Is there something you need?" You ask coolly as you paid no attention whatsoever to him. You never did like your cold personality but you knew you couldn't help it.

You could see Cecil laugh nervously until he broke into a smile. "I'll see you [First Name]-chan." He called out towards you who wore a confused expression. When have you ever told him your name?

* * *

You wore your coat on and stepped outside. Tipping your hat lower, you made sure that it hid your face; you didn't want anyone to notice you. "Ah, Wait up!" A voice had shouted. You let out a small sigh as you turned and looked to see Cecil.

"Ah, Aijima-san right?" You ask, raising a brow. "Like I said before, is there something you need?" Cecil blinked at you and seem to stumble upon his own words. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't say whatever he needed to. Instead, he walked near you and took his own scarf off, wrapping it around your neck.

"Stay warm, [First Name]-chan."

Your cheeks started to warm up, you faced down with a slight pout. You wanted to hug him for some reason but you forced yourself to push that feeling away. "Thank you, Aijima-san." You say softly with a small smile. You watched as Cecil's blank face turn into a sparkling smile. He nodded his head happily and the two of you started to walk off.

* * *

"Is it alright for you to stay for the night?" You asked as you sat on your bed. You were currently living in a suite since it would be too troublesome to go in and out of your own house since some reporters might see you.

Cecil sat quite close to you, his green orbs held a bright emotion. "Of course! Unless that troubles you, [First Name]-chan." He said innocently. You blushed.

"It is a bit troublesome. But don't worry; it'll be fine just for today." You answered. It was strange; you felt something from him and you could freely chat with him. Every time you saw his green eyes, they reminded you of a certain cat that disappeared from your sight.

You took a shower and went to bed, you had wondered where Cecil himself would sleep but before you could do anything, you fell asleep.

The next morning came quickly and you fluttered your eyes open. You felt warm, a bit too warm actually. Your eyes blinked wide open as you finally noticed that it was arms wrapped around you. You then looked to see what was next to you; your face heated up, his face was so close to you that the feeling of his breath was on your own face.

"[First Name]…" He muttered under his breath as he hugged you a bit tighter and had his face even closer than before. "Don't …leave."

"Aijima-san…?" You inquired softly as you wiggled out a free arm and started shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes, Cecil smiled at you warmly.

"Good morning, [First Name]." He said as he got up and stretched.

"Kuroki…" You muttered under your breath as your hands clutched together. You couldn't understand your own emotions but tears started to roll down your cheeks. "I miss him." You muttered as you close your eyes.

Cecil sat on the other side, his back humped down in a saddened expression. He took out something and held it close to him. Cecil turned towards you and gave you a tight embrace; you were slightly shocked; you didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry…" Cecil said repeatedly over and over again. "I caused you to have such sad feelings. You always have to stick up to yourself for these past years…"

"W-What are you talking about?" You stuttered out as you tried to push him off.

Cecil wouldn't let go, his face was as solid as rock. "I won't let you go like before, I won't ever let you again." You were about to literally kick him off you as you understood nothing he said. Cecil quickly opened his hand to reveal a light green ribbon. It looked so familiar then it hit you that it was the one you had tied around Kuroki so you could always find him. "I was always looking for you. But I noticed that it was too late when you had already graduated from Satome Gakuen. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find you. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough to notice that you became an idol…" He said with a frown.

Your brain was whirling around, the way Cecil talked; it was as if that _he _was Kuroki, the black cat.

"You can't be. It is entirely impossible. It must be a coincidence that you have a ribbon that look like mine." You stated without a second thought.

Cecil smiled, "I know all about you [First Name]." You stared at him, you were always quiet, how would he know? "There was one time when you were little that people mistaken you as a boy, then the other time you got lectured by teachers for almost harming another kid. When you were young, you had a black cat stuff animal, that was why you liked Kuroki so much and how you made up the name. You have no crush on anyone but Kuroki. You also were-"

"That's enough." You say letting out a sigh.

* * *

You always wondered why Kuroki had felt like he was paying so much attention to you when you told about your past towards the cat. You reluctantly agreed with Cecil who smiled and gave you a happy hug.

"I'll steal you away." He whispered in your ears innocently. He then went on and explained everything about how he was a prince of his country, how he was part of Starish and his curse.

You smiled the whole time, listening to him happily. Before Cecil left, both of you exchanged numbers. The next time you meet him, Cecil had offered you to take you out.

* * *

** The end.**


	8. Nothing is Impossible- Shinomiya Satsuki

**Nothing is Impossible | Shinomiya Satsuki**

* * *

**Dun-Dun.**  
**Here is the split personality of Satsuki. If he is too mean...then that 's good as I am trying to make him like that.**

**In this, it makes 'you' think of Natsuki slightly bad. But it is needed for a Satsuki entrance!**

* * *

You never got along with Shinomiya Natsuki. It wasn't that you two hated each other, but both of you were polar opposites. You weren't cheerful and cute so Natsuki had never bothered you.

You tapped your pencil on the table and let out a sigh. You put your face in your hands, no one understood you at all. You shook your head and stretched your lips to make a small smile. There was only one person who you knew that understood you.

Sure he was hard-headed, violent and quite uneasy in knowing how to express his feelings but you had always felt that he understood you. Shinomiya Satsuki. He was still Natsuki in person but everything about him was different.

You never had asked why Natsuki had a split personality but decided that it was because something of his past that you didn't want to be too nosy about.

"Satsuki?" You asked quietly as you heard a knock on your room. You had attended Satome Gakuen before but somehow, you decided to quit since you didn't feel like you took it seriously enough. You opened the door and smiled. Since your parents was currently on a business trip, you gave Satsuki a spare key so he could come to your house. Even if Natsuki would have to find this pair of keys, he would never know who it really belonged to.

Satsuki grunted as he pulled a chair right next to you. He plopped down, his head resting on his left arm while his other arm was playing with a strand of your hair. His strict expression never left him but he looked more relaxed than he ever would. You blushed and silently wondered if there was something that would catch his attention as of now, all his attention was on yours.

"Why are you here?" You asked as you laid your head down on your desk. Your face was so close to his, you knew your face was as read as a octopus sausage.

Satsuki smirked, "I can't come to visit my most treasured person in the world?" He asked raising a brow. He sat up and you followed. You watched as he placed his arms behind his head and let out a sigh. "Che...Natsuki seems more happy that it's harder for me to come out. His little friends seem to know me now and usually makes sure Natsuki has his glasses on." He said shaking his head.

Satsuki slowly cupped your chin in his hands and leaned down. You squeezed your eyes shut but only felt his lips on your cheeks. You opened your eyes and pouted, "Mou! Satsuki, you're such a tease." You said trying to punch him on his arm but he caught your small fist.

"It doesn't matter what Natsuki says. I think you're the cutest one." He says as he leaned down to plant a kiss on your lips. You blushed. You had always wondered if Satsuki loved you with the way he treated you.

You knew that you shouldn't feel special as those were not just Satsuki's lips but Natsuki. If Satsuki was a whole person that could wander freely out the world, he probably wouldn't have time to be with you. His songs and personality were intense and so passionate that it wouldn't be a surprise if he found another girl without even lifting a finger.

"Hm? Thinking about something stupid again?" Satsuki asked as he flicked your forehead. "No use. I'll always be with you." He says smiling. "I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

You wondered about that promise from that day forth. Satsuki like you knew, came less often to the point where you didn't see him for the most of the time. Once you had seen Satsuki you had thought but it was just Natsuki. His glasses was off but he was still smiling.

Wouldn't Satsuki come out? You thought to yourself but sure enough, a girl came out. With unique eye color that held hints of yellow, green and orange. It was bright and colorful, for some reason she reminded you of a dog.

When you saw Natsuki turn, you quickly ran away hopping not to be seen. From afar, you saw Natsuki without glasses talk to the girl naturally. There was no sign of Satsuki in that expression, just a happy faced Natsuki.

You let out a sigh as you slumped down against a thick tree. You looked around to see that you were in a park, you bit your bottom lip; a habit you had gained when you were stressed out, worried etc..

* * *

You walked to the studio where they would take a commercial. You had auditioned a few weeks ago and they had finally sent you the score. You had passed.

How excited you were, you couldn't help but smile. Though something that would make the news even better was seeing Satsuki. But he wasn't anywhere. It had been a few months now, the longest time you have ever NOT see him.

As you went off you heard some familiar voices. As you opened the door that led to the studio room where you would be working, you wore a neutral expression. In these were the Starish members. As you slipped passed them, you made no eye contact and walked as soft as you could. You didn't even think anyone would try to remember you.

You were the only one running away...

* * *

You sighed as you drank some water from the bottle of water your manager have given you. She wasn't your official manager but just a temporary one just for this commercial specifically. "Thank you." You said almost in a dead tone.

Your manager broke into a smile and started writing in her notebook. "Is there something wrong?" You inquired as you looked back at Satsuki who was seemingly staring at you along with the rest of his idol group.

"A-Ah nothing!" Natsuki said nervously, "We just thought that we should get along with you, [Last Name-chan.]"

You only nodded and turned around to watch the people set up. You could hear Starish's comments, 'They don't even know me when I was actually in Satome Gakuen...figures.' You thought to yourself bitterly.

You placed the bottle on the side and walked towards the dressing room. "P-Please wait [Last Name-san!" A gentle voice cried out.

You turned to see the girl who was...what was her name again? Na...Nanami Haruka, that's right. You clutched your hands into a fist, she was the same girl you saw that was with Natsuki who you at that time thought it was Satsuki. That was also the time you realized that he may be gone forever...

* * *

_"What's with that sad face?" You asked stifling a small laugh._

_Satsuki glared at you slightly, his eyes lingering at you somehow made you feel nervous. "It's nothing. You worry too much." He say as he laid on your bed._

_"Are you sure you aren't Natsuki's twin? I mean, you two do look alike very much." You said. When you had first met him, he had told you he did not know who Natsuki was. But as you talked to him more, you realized that Natsuki was also someone important to him, someone he felt like he needed to protect._

_"I am Natsuki." Satsuki said slowly. "I'm his split personality." He said grumpily. Your eyes widened, a split personality. Somewhere you knew that things were only starting. "If I'm ever gone...that would mean Natsuki will have no need for me." _

_"R-Really?" You asked wearing a fake smile. It was going to happen, you just don't know when. With that, you started to change the subject..._

* * *

" [Last Name]-san?" Haruka called out towards you again. You blinked, realizing you just remembered a memory and looked at the girl.

"Yes?" You asked with a fake smile. You made a dreaded attempt on being happy. You felt crushed. It felt as if Satsuki left you for Nanami but he didn't as he was the one that disappeared.

"Um..A-Are you feeling well? You seem troubled." She says in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." You said coolly, "If you excuse me." You bowed your head slightly and walked off. You heard no steps behind you but slowly, you felt Haruka walking away. You frowned, 'This is for the best…' you thought to yourself as you closed your eyes. There was no need to tell anyone you had a connection with Satsuki...

After that, you went home and kept quiet the whole time. You laid on your bed for who knows how long. You just couldn't stop yourself from feeling the sorrow you had felt.

"Ne, Satsuki." You said, feeling the wetness of tears rolling down your cheeks. "Wherever you are, I will always wait you. Always." You stretched your hands towards the ceiling and slowly clutch it in a fist.

That was the first day that you ever cried your whole heart out.

* * *

From then on, you continued to work with Haruka and Starish. Keeping the secret was easy as none tried to really get to know you.

The feeling of missing Satsuki slowly faded away to the bottom of your heart.

One day something happened. You thought this would never happen. No should have known. It was a secret. One that was only known to you and Satsuki himself. How could _he _have known?

"[Last Name]-san?" Natsuki called you out during the last day of filming the commercial. "If it's okay, can I speak with you right now?"

You looked around at the others and saw that they had paid no attention to you whatsoever. "Yeah, it's fine." You said in a careless manner and followed Natsuki to the dressing room.

"I want to tell you to stop waiting for Satsuki. He was my personality...a part of me." Natsuki said, his face staring at you with a sad expression. "He or me...or Satsuki..." Natsuki said stumbling on his own words, "Isn't going to come -"

Your eyes grew wider the second and you ran out the door before he could finish. Ignoring anyone else's face, you ran and ran towards the park where you would always see Satsuki. You knew it was true, you will never see him again. It was an impossible love that could never work out... no matter how much you wished, or prayed. Nothing would bring Satsuki and his warmth back.

No one knew Satsuki much...nor did they like him all together. But if it was Natsuki, everyone loved him deeply. He had everyone and everything he needed.

Satsuki was a shadow who needed you. You were a caged bird, who needed a shadow to get along with. Together, you both were a pair, an unlikely one too.

That day was the second time you have ever cried as much as you did. You hopped it would be the last time you cried too.

* * *

A year passed and you could hardly remember Satsuki. He was at the back of your mind. During the one year period, you realized it was troublesome to worry about him who would never come back...

You were now a famous idol and was currently sitting in a limo to help you go to your next job. Your head was looking out the window, daydreaming of what would happen next.

A figure was down the sidewalk, a man it seemed. He was tall, with blonde hair. He seemed familiar... "Please make a stop." You said to your manager who notified the driver at that instant.

"Wait a minute! [First Name]! Where do you think you are going with out a cover?!" Your manager shouted in a panicking tone.

You didn't care if anyone saw you. All you saw was the one person in front of you. "Satsuki?" You called out to the man. The name easily slipped through your tongue but held on a lingering feeling of uneasiness.

"Ho? Getting bolder now are we?" The voice said. The person turned and you saw the same face. The face you had missed for a year and had lost hope in searching for. "I'm still here." Satsuki said.

Confusion washed over your face as you got teary eyed and rushed to hug him. "No questions, I wouldn't want to explain. Why don't we go somewhere?" Satsuki asked giving you one of his rare smiles.

"And this time, We don't have to worry about anything."

From the corner of your eye, you saw Natsuki standing a few yards away with the rest of Starish. That day, you cried for the third time...though this time, you were crying your heart out of happiness... "Arigatou ."

* * *

**I really wanted a sweet ending to happen. But Satsuki who was Natsuki's personality was a whole person now...the reason is unknown but I think it shall be held as a mystery...**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	9. Loving Two Sides- HAYATO

**Loving Two Sides- HAYATO**

* * *

**I didn't think about doing Hayato, but after reading Yoshi-chan's comment, I decided to do it. Hope it's good! :) **

**Thanks for the support everyone!**

* * *

" 'Morning, Haya-chan." You said smiling with a bright expression. Never have you ever thought of becoming thee Hayato's partner but there you were, talking to the man like it was the most casual conversation in the word.

You gave him a bored look before grinning from ear to ear, "Why Haya-chan! Speak up!" You said in your cheerful tone as you slapped him on the back.

Hayato looked slightly out of it before smiling brightly, "Yeah! It's nice to work with you again, [First Name]-chan!" He said, still smiling.

You placed your hands on your hips and smiled proudly, "Of course! I am thee, best partner for you right Haya-chan?" You asked and saw him nodding.

For a split second, his face looked a bit serious before he smiled to the way he was always. You were a little jealous; you didn't know how he could keep on that radiant smile everyday. You smiled back, ignoring his previous expression. You quickly grabbed his hands and ushered him to the studio set.

"We're going on the kids show today." You squealed out loud as you shook your hands. "I can't wait to be on camera and make the kids happy." You say before the director ushered you two to the changing rooms.

You both came out in Piyo-chan costumes. You smiled thinking it was really cute. "How do I look?" You asked twirling around before feeling like you might fall.

Hayato stretched a wing out and smiled, "I'll protect you."

You felt yourself lost in his eyes. He tone and everything was so strange. He could be so kidish but then he would be so calm and serious, it was as if he was a completely different person. "Ah...Thanks." You said partly beofer walking away with him following behind.

* * *

The job was finished and the dressers helped you take off the costume. You sighed in relief as you got out and stretched your arms. "The costume made me feel all stuffy!" You say before twirling on your foot and leaning close to Hayato. "Yo~ What're you staring at?" You ask.

There was no response so you suddenly let out a gasp. "D-Do I have something on my face?!" You shout in a fake panicked expression, placing your hands over your face and moving it around. You ran out to go look for a mirror and when you went to turn to a corner, you stopped in your tracks and peeped from behind the wall. "He's not coming?" You muttered under your breath, slightly confused.

He would usually come chasing you but today was different. He seemed so out of it. There were even the times he felt completely different. Just what happened?

You jumped back, tumbling down towards the ground but a hand grabbed you. Whoever this person was, the started to hug you tightly.

You saw Hayato, he definitely gave you a fright. "Haya-chan..." You say. You felt like you wanted to run to a corner and hide, his aura was just so intimidating...you couldn't take it.

The only reason you loved to be around him was because of his cute, lively personality. He was always around you when you started out as an idol. He was like a mentor but one that cared more about their pupil than others around. Yet now, he changed.

Why did it feel like your fault.

His eyes shown something else. You saw it. He realized it.

Instantly, he released the grip he had and looked to the side. "I'm sorry." He said as he started walking away. You didn't know what to do. It just freaked you out. You never knew this feeling, the harsh thuming of your heart.

"W-Wait!" You shouted out. Without thinking, you grabbed him from behind and hugged from his waist. "D-Don't walk away!" You say.

You could feel his body stiffen in your hug. He released a breath calmly, he didn't say anything at all. You felt a hand on your arm and you let go.

Without a word said, he left.

* * *

Back at home, you stuck yourself in your room. You were starting to fret over the littlest detail as you ran through the things that happened today.

"No way." You say as you wore a posh expression and shook your head. There was no way that Hayato was changing because he's..."Don't think that way!" you shouted as you tugged on your hair.

You jumped back, landing your back on your bed. You placed a hand on your forehead, you took out your phone, flipping through the pictures you had taken from before. You could only smile as you went through them more and more.

"That's right!" You shouted as you sat right side up, "I need to cheer him up if he's down and help him when he's bothered. It's the only thing I can do."

With that, you took a spare cloth from the side and wrote in huge, black, letters with a sharpie. 'I'm Rooting for You!'

You smiled at what you wrote and tied it around your forehead. You took a plain white t-shirt and wrote 'GO Hayato!". After that, you wore it and smiled in triumph. Instead of mopping around, wondering what his problem was, you needed to support him.

After this, you looked at yourself in the mirror to make sure it wasn't too goofy. You changed back into normal clothes and placed the pair taken off away on the side. You rushed down the stairs and out the door, shouting a quick 'bye' to your parents. You need to go buy some celebration goodies.

* * *

"Haya-chan!" You said in a sing-along voice as you skipped in front of him. You wore your supportive shirt and band, while in your hands was a plastic bags of goodies.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a cheerful voice. Too preppy for someone who seemed to be quite moody the day before.

You blinked, "Oh um...nothing." You say cooly, while looking at the side.

"Is that right, [First Name]-chan? I can see your shirt! What are you doing?" Hayato asked, raising a brow, though his smile never left his ace.

You literally wanted to face-palm yourself for saying nothing when you clearly had his name on your shirt. "It's a surprise! See you later Haya-chan!" You said smiling before scurrying off; you didn't even wait for him to say anything, you didn't want him to get any more suspicious.

You gained permission from the studio staff and manager to go on with your plan. You walked towards HAYATO's dressing room and opened the door, looking all around to make sure no one was in there. Once you realized it was completely empty, you walked in and dumped everything from the bag onto the floor.

* * *

After a few hours, Hayato decided to go back to his dressing room to change. Before he could though, he realized that you were never to be found. Usually, you would stick to his side. Walking through the silent hallway, he felt...lonely.

As he reached his room, he opened the door. It was locked. He shook the doorknob a few times, making sure it wasn't stuck. It was completely locked. Just as Hayato was about to run to the staff members to ask for the key, he heard a click.

Suspicion arise; he turned and opened the door to see it was open. As he slowly opened it, a bright light shined through his eyes and loud blaring sounds was heard in the room. Then he felt paper fall onto his head.

As Hayato opened his window, he saw flashlights aiming at him, confetti everywhere. There was a single pinata hanging in the middle of the room from the cieling. There were even party blowers and fake clapping sounds from a cd.

"SURPRISE!" You shouted as you wore a small party hat on your head and handed Hayato himself one. "I did a good job didn't I?" You asked, watching his face turn to a smile.

"What is this, [First Name]-chan?" He asked, sounding pretty excited.

"Well, I thought you looked a little bit down, so this is my way of cheering you up!" You say, as you threw out your arms. Hayato pulled you into a hug before letting you go.

"Thank you. I appreciate this...But I am not depressed." He replied, sounding a little off. With a brisk walk, he went to the closet and started to change his clothes.

"Kya!" You say as you turned around, and covered your eyes, "If you're going to change, j-just do it quickly!"

You clearly hear a sigh, "This is my dressing room." He say in a blunt tone.

As Hayato cleared his throat, you turned to see him in his casual wear. He looked so, cool. Unlike his hyper self. You saw that he held onto a hat and a pair of sunglasses. "I'm Ichinose, Tokiya." He says in an exasperate gasp.

"W-What? Isn't that guy your twin or something?" You asked, trying to recall back into your memories where Hayato had told you about his twin brother.

"It's an act." He admitted. Hayato sighed, "To explain this all, I am a student at Satome Gakuen. I went there to keep myself safe from the reporters. Hayato is really a stage name, but it seemed you got used to calling me it like it was my real name."

You tried to talk but your voice was stuck. You quickly tried to talk back; to find your voice. But you couldn't. So you waited; waited for him to finish his talk.

"I'm sorry for keeping this secret. I didn't think we would be so close. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you the truth. It worried me that you liked Hayato more than myself. It seemed you were better with guys that were cheerful." He said, admitting his insecurities.

You wore a goofy smile suddenly, not knowing why. You ran towards him and gave him a tight hug, "I love you Haya-chan! I don't care if this is the real you. I love both sides of you. After all, you are all the same person." You say, smiling. When you realized you had just confessed your feelings to him, you blushed and looked down at embarassment.

Tokiya placed a hand on your head and leaned down to plant a kiss on your lips. After he leaned away, He smiled. A real, genuine smile. "And that's why I love you [First Name]."

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun~ HAYATO ONE SHOT is finished.**

**Hope it was good, didn't expect that ending myself but I tried to make it happy-ish :)**  
**Thanks for reading, and please look forward to new one shots!**


	10. Too Cute- Tsukimiya Ringo

**Too Cute| Tsukimiya Ringo**

* * *

**This is a slightly harder one shot to write, but I'll keep trying to make it cute.**

**Warning: Ringo may be ooc. **

* * *

You were just a normal college student in their fourth and final year, to pay off the large debts, you worked in part time jobs and currently was working at a nearby popular bakery. Life always seemed boring and same to you, well until you got your new boyfriend.

It has been about two months since you had started dating the idol, Tsukimiya Ringo.

Romance was forbidden as an idol, but the two of you kept it as a secret until you both were ready to tell Satome the truth.

You knew that going against the rule would get Ringo in extreme trouble. It could maybe damage his carrer but you would be find. After all, you weren't even an idol to start with.

It was strange on how the two of you met. It was during the Uta Prince awards.

* * *

You had sat a few rows away and could hear girls giggle to each other with their fingers pointing towards some people. You tried to sit straighter to look at who it was. It was just Quartet Night.

You sighed and leaned in your seat as you didn't want to bother some idols with more piercing stares added to the group that was already staring at them. When the new idol group, Starish had went on and sang their new song. You thought it was really meaningful.

You felt something about it and that was when it happened.

As soon as Starish finished their song, you stared at some that was on the stage. You didn't know how but the person also stared back. Your eyes connected.

You were making eye contact with Tsukimiya Ringo.

You saw how he looked so girly and knew that the long wig fit him perfectly. Ringo then did the most strangest thing, he smiled at you. You didn't know but you had smiled back. It was definitely a fluke.

How in the world did a top idol smile just at _you?_

* * *

That was about a few months ago, currently, you two are dating and more people know about his male side is that he showed himself off during a kaiyosai with Hyuga. Now everyone knows that he cross dresses but is indeed a male.

"Good Morning, Ringo." You say happily as you felt arms wrapped around you.

Even though it had been a while since the two of you dated, you both always spent the time with each other preciously. Going on dates was hard because of the publicity so usually, Ringo would sneak to your house with a short black wig and thick geeky sunglasses.

"Morning, [First Name]-chan." He said as he softly kissed you on your cheeks. He then leaned his head on your shoulder, his cheeks right next to yours.

You giggled as you placed a hand on his, "That tickles."

"You keep me warm." Ringo says in a low tone. You blushed, completely flustered as you felt his arms tighten around you. You heard him chuckle behind you, "I love it when you act all flustered." He says happily.

The two of you soon let go of each other and changed. You took an apron from the side and wore it over yourself. After a while, you started to flip bear shaped pancakes and decorated the top by using chocolate, whip cream and berries. You placed a bottle of maple syrup in middle of the table.

"You're just in time." You say sweetly, placing all the pans and spatulas in the sink. You smiled and patted the seat next to you, "Breakfast was just ready."

You watched as Ringo took a seat and took a bite of your pancakes. The smile he wore instantly made you smile back at him, "It's delicious."

You heard some shuffle from Ringo and turned to see that he held a ticket in his hand. "I was wondering if you could come to my concert." He said, a slight blush covering his face.

"Of course I'll come." You said with a sweet smile. You instantly heard the chair screech to the side, being pushed out and he planted a kiss on your cheeks.

"[First Name]-chan is so cute." He says, as his hands moved towards your waist he laughed to himself, "I'm so happy to have you all to myself.." He muttered.

You tilted your head to the side, wondering what he had said but ignored it and snuggled into his arms. Even without his wig, he seemed so cool and cheerful. He was a crossdressing idol, but you now see him mostly without his wig. You looked at the ticket that was on the table and smiled slightly to see that it was going to be performed by both Hyuga and Ringo themselves.

The hands around you tightened. Ringo muttered something under his breath, he seemed in a foul mood. You wondered why he was mad. "What's wrong, Ringo?" You wore a sad face now and it seemed to take him back to reality.

"[First Name]-chan? I'm sorry." Ringo said.

* * *

As you got to your seat, you sat, placing your bag in your lap. It was a front row seat and you felt slightly confinded in the area since all the girls around were standing up, making it harder to sit comfortably. You let out a sigh but stared at the stage.

When Hyuga and Ringo came out, you saw the happy smile they wore for their fans. They were real idols.

When they started to sing, you hummed along by yourself. Fans waved blaring glow sticks and you watched along. Your eyes met Hyuga when he was near the stage and both of you smiled at each other respectively.

You only met Hyuga a few times from Ringo and he seemed pretty nice. Aside from that, they never hang out with each other or anything. When your eyes met with Ringo's, something inside him flickered. You gave a huge smile out and worded out 'I love you'. He smiled back and worded the words back to you.

You felt your heart thump. You were so lucky to have Ringo as your boyfriend. Someone who cared for you that much. Everything seemed to be in place in the world.

* * *

Insecurities.

You never realized that you had those thoughts about yourself. Everyone has them, but you had believed that you had none before.

You sighed as you put away the magazine you had just bought. The page you left flipped was one that showed Ringo. He was with another idol girl and they just seemed perfect together. You could imagine that they dated or even got married.

You flopped onto your bed and closed your eyes. You looked back at the magazine, and you felt yourself frown. There was a sentence that was quoted by the reporter who wrote the article. 'I think that Hana-chan as my partner for our new commercial is really cute! I'm happy to work with her.'

Now you felt like you were letting yourself down. All the negative thoughts were cramped into your brain. You started to wonder, were you really fit as his girlfriend? He was an idol and he could get anyone he wanted, someone prettier and smarter than you. A whole base of fan girls was under him and he could choose anyone from there.

But he chose you. You wondered if he would become depressed because he chose someone like you.

You shook your head to the side and started to review your own work, "I shouldn't think of it much." You said to yourself, "I have to work on my thesis."

You stayed up late for another hour before finishing up with your thesis and got into bed.

* * *

You woke up the next day, your eyes squinting in the rays. You got a text from Ringo and smiled softly. You felt like you wanted him to be right next to you, but he was busy…

The day was normal. You went to college and sat in class for the lectures. You wrote your notes down and tape recorded the long lectures that you couldn't bear listening to the whole time. When the school day ended, you yawned feeling quite tired but still need to make it to your job.

You stepped to the side of the side walk and waved your hand. A taxi stopped in front of you and you got in. Taking out the needed money, you waited until you reached a small lively bakery. You handed the driver the money and got back your change. You left out the door and quickly walked in.

You made your way behind the counter and bowed to the manager and boss. "I'm sorry for being late! I was still listening to the lectures."

Mizuki, the manager or the boss's daughter laughed. "It's alright! But it's a good thing you made it in time. Usually by now, there would be the usual rush hour."

You nodded and quickly got out the freshly baked bread from the oven and placed it in the display area. They looked really appetizing. You stood by the cash register and waited for the customers to come in.

The place soon became filled! During the middle of it, your phone started to ring. You excused yourself to the side to hear Ringo's voice. "[First Name]-chan, where are you? When I went to your place, you weren't there." His voice sounded a bit sad, so you decided to cheer him up and not worry him.

"I'm at work of course~" You say in a teasing tone, "Remember how I have a part time job? Well, I'm here right now."

"Can I go pick you up? When is your shift over?" He asks quickly, his voice slowly rising.

You thought for a second, the earliest time you could leave was in an hour. "In an hour."

"I'll see you until then. Be careful, [First Name]-chan. I love you."

You smiled to yourself, "I will, I love you too Ringo."

As you turned your phone off, you went back to your shift and decided to go discuss to Mizuki about you leaving your shift early. "Alrighty~" Mizuki chirped happily, "Have fun with your boyfriend! But this means you'll have to work harder tomorrow when you come in."

You nodded and agreed. You couldn't wait to see Ringo.

* * *

You waited outside of the bakery for Ringo to come pick you up. You still didn't know if he was going to appear out of nowhere or with a taxi or something.

"[First Name]!" A voice called out to you. Turning around, you thought it would be Ringo but it was just one of your colleagues from college. It was quite strange seeing them here actually as you never really bumped into anyone. "I knew you would still be here." He said, panting. "You left your important bag at class. You know you can't forget it. Everything you have there is important to your grades."

You took it; a sheepish smile wore on your face. You smiled him and gave him a hug. "Thank you! You saved me." You said happily.

"Oi! Hands off her!" A voice shouted at you and your friend. A familiar black hair and geeky glasses came in view. IT was Ringo and he seemed displeased. He stomped towards the two of you and pried your friend off of you. "Don't hug what is mine." He said in a childish tone before hugging you. Your friend laughed nervously before saying bye to you and ran away.

"Ringo!" You shouted, hugging back your boyfriend. You waited for his reply but he was quiet. His hand squeezed yours and he started to lead you to somewhere.

* * *

You both ended up at a nice, serene park. There were only a few people and they were mostly couples, watching the sunset together.

Ringo and you sat on a bench and you two both looked at each other. "[First Name]-chan." He said slowly, taking off his wig and glasses. You looked him in the eye, ready to hear whatever he needed to say. "I love you." And with a sudden gesture, he leaned in to steal a sweet kiss from your lips. "I love you, so don't leave me."

"W-What?" You said, quite shocked. "I won't leave you…" You said, your face turning red from embarrassment. "I love you too, I would never-"

"Then who was that guy?" Ringo asked with a pout. You looked at him, thinking that he was obviously cute. "You looked so happy when you hugged him, I thought he already stole you away."

You hugged him around his waist. "He's a friend of mine at college. I actually left my important bag there."

Now both of you were quiet. Then you looked up at Ringo, "You shouldn't be worried about me leaving. Wouldn't you leave me?" You ask, feeling like you were going to cry. You told yourself to be strong and held back the tears. "I saw it in a magazine…It was you and Kakuzo Hana…I even read the quote you said." Then you looked up at him with your teary face.

You saw him looking sad now. "Don't cry, [First Name]-chan. I don't want you to be sad because of me."

Then Ringo started to explain about the commercial. He took something from his pocket and there laid a small swan shaped perfume. "I thought it was perfect for you." Looking into your eyes, he gave you a peck on your lips before leaning back, your faces only a few centimeters apart. "I would never leave you. You're beautiful and perfect in my eyes, [First Name]."

"Mou~" You said, pouting your cheeks as Ringo's gentle finger brushed away your tears. "You're too cute, I want to be your cute girlfriend."

"You are. That's why I love that and everything about you." He replied as the two of you kissed under the sunset sky.


	11. Sweet Memories- Hyuga Ryuga

**A bit too short, but it will involve mostly your point of view and Hyuga will be like a secret person who will be unravled during the one shot.**

_Italicized- Flash Backs_

* * *

To this day, you still couldn't believe how it worked out.

You remembered all your previous relationships before meeting him. It all failed. Yet when you started to date him everything came out like a dream. The feelings you felt for him was something that you never felt before. You could clearly agree to sweet fairy tales and call it True Love.

Your hands slowly went to the pendant around your neck. It was something he had given to you on your first date. You treasured it as it was the first gift he had ever given you.

"Oi~ [First Name]-chan! You'll be late for our party! You'll see your sweet heart soon, but until then, you'll be in with us girls!" [Friend's 1 Name] said.

You giggled and grabbed your purse and jacket, "Alright!"

* * *

_It was all back in the days when you were a student._

_A music student attending Satome Gakuen; in the course of learning to become a composer. The rule of no love relieved you. It set a restriction to others and yourself. _

_Your previous relationships barely worked out and it was just mostly because of your looks._

_But now, all your focus would be on music. A smile appeared as you walked to Class S, the class you'll be attending. You squealed at the thought that thee Hyuga Ryuga would be your teacher. Learning from him would have been an honor._

_You chose a seat and waited._

* * *

_Months have passed and you grew even more passionate to music. It made you laugh, cry, or just relaxed. It made you feel so many things._

_When you had spare time on your hand, you helped others. One of which was Hyuga._

_"Hello, Hyuga-sensei." You say sweetly with a smile. "Need help with those boxes?"_

_You say his eyebrows furrow and you laugh. Of course it would be awkward for a guy to ask a girl's help, but you didn't mind. You took the boxes in your arms anyway, and despite him calling your name, you went to give it to Satome at his office._

_One day, after a hard day of work which included music, playing the piano and helping around for Hyuga, he said the strangest thing to you. _

_"I'm going to treat you out for ice cream." He said._

_"EH!?" You shouted loudly, you didn't know if your face was completely red form embarrassment, but what he just said was something you could never believe yourself. "Really?"  
_

_"That's right. We'll go next week."_

* * *

_When your first year at Satome ended, you had made sure that Hyuga wasn't as suspicious as you thought he was. But as the cherry blossoms bloomed on a single day, he said three words to you. _

_It was the oddest confession you ever got but you accepted it._

_"I-I love you." He said scratching his cheek, "I know it's not allowed, but..."_

_You laughed at his embarrassed face. You gave him a quick hug, making sure no one would have seen you two. "I love you too Hyuga-sensei." Then you peered up at him with a red face. "I know it's against idols to do this...but it's love." And soon, you stood on your toes and pecked him on his lips. "I love you."_

* * *

As you started to look through the boxes of presents, your friends urged you to open them one by one.  
"W-What's this?!" You said loudly as the girls around you laughed. You smiled when you saw Tomochika and Haruka. "Tomo-chan!~ You didn't give this to me did you?" You asked, blushing like a red tomatoe. You watched as Haruka blushed as you took the piece of cloth in front of your face.

"Ah! Next is Haru-chan!" You said, clapping your hands.

You slowly ripped the wrappers. You were awfully happy that your two best friends from Satome Gakuen were still your friends even after you guys had graduated for years.

You took out a small baby shirt and blushed. "It's so cute! I bet Natsuki helped with the Piyo-chan choosing~" You sand as you placed the small stuff animal aside. "It's perfect! Thank you so much Haru-chan! And Thanks to you too Tomo-chan." You say.

Tomochika now stood up. "Ah, since we're suppose to get you ready up and early tomorrow, we all need our sleep." She pushed you out the door with Haruka following. "Bye girls! See you all there during the ceremony."

You heard a course of goodbyes and walked with the two girls.

* * *

_"Our first date." You say suspiciously, "Are you sure it's safe to do so, Ryu?" You asked him, using the nickname only when the two of you were alone._

_"Of course I'm sure." Hyuga said smiling. He took a black helmet and wore it on his head. You looked at his attire, sunglasses, and a casual shirt with a black leather jacket. "Here you go." He says as he handed you a helmet. As you wore it, you watched as your boyfriend got on his motorcycle._

_He placed his arms around you and got you up. It made you blush slightly and when you sat on the seat, you sighed in relief. You looked around, knowing no one would care who you were. But if anyone found out it was thee Hyuga Ryuga, there would be a chance of scandal and fans._

_You put your arms around him. _

_"Hold on tight, [First Name]." He says and started the motorcycle._

_You leaned closer to his back, afraid of falling off. The scenes flashed past your eyes, but the cool air made it feel nice. There was a thrill to it, almost like riding on roller coasters._

_When the two of you got off, it was in front of a small ice cream shop. "It's your favorite place isn't it? Since I treated you here the first time."_

_You nodded timidly and walked in. Looking at the flavors made you wonder what you should choose, "Can I get cookies and cream?"_

_"I'll have a mint chocolate." Hyuga said as he held onto your hands. He helped pay and led you outside so you two could eat your treat in silence._

_"Is mint chocolate really delicious?" You questioned as you took a lick of your own. Hyuga neared his ice cream to you, offering you a taste. "Can I really?" _

_He nodded before turning to you, "But of course, I'll try some of yours too."_

_You pouted but agreed. You stretched your hands out while you took a bite of his. "It **is**_ _good!" You cheered. "Ice cream is always my favor_ite _treat."_

_Hyuga laughed at your statement._

* * *

"Hey! Hyuga-sensei, you can't go in! You can't see the bride just yet." Syo shouted as he helped block the door with Ren.

"I can't believe you are actually getting married to [First Name]-chan~." Ringo said sighing, "You never even told me first when I'm your best friend!" He say, faking tears. Sticking his tounge out at Hyuga, he walked away saying he might look for his wig.

Hyuga sighed muttering under his breath, "Move Syo."

"Get him!" Otoya shouted loudly. Along with Masato, Cecil and Tokiya, the four dragged their former teacher back the groom's dressing room. Otoya tied him up with a rope and sighed. "I'm sorry Hyuga-sensei!"

"A-Ano." A voice said softly as they knocked on the door.

The guys left Hyuga alone in the room as they attended to Haruka. "Are you guys alright? Tomo-chan, [First Name]-chan and I were worried when we heard the shouts."

"It was nothing." Tokiya said calmly as he wore a smile. "You should go back and help the [First Name]-san. It's her important day after all."

"H-Hai! I'll see everyone at the ceremony." Haruka waved goodbye with a sweet smile and started to walk back.

* * *

_After ice cream, the two of you walked to the mall. Doing some window shopping, you looked at all the cute clothes and wondered what you would look like if you wore them._

_"Those would look good on you." Hyuga said cheekily as he peered through the window next to you. You blushed while he laughed and ruffled your hair. "Wait for me for a second."  
_

_"Alright." You said. Walking towards the food court that was near, you sat at a empty table and ordered a smoothie. It took a while waiting for Hyuga but you were patient. _

_A few guys walked to your table and looked at you with a cheesy smile. "Hi there. What is a cutie like you doing here all alone?"_

_"I'm just waiting for someone." You answered, taking a sip of your drink. You looked a bit surprised when you watched as the guys took the seats at your table.  
_

_"Are you sure? Do you think he might have ditched you? Why not come with us. We'll spend more time with you then he probably will." The same guy said._

_Guy 2 started talking as he leaned in, "We'll all have some fun." _

_You held onto your smoothie nervously. You started letting go of your drink, and just when you were about to leave, Guy 1 had a hold of your hand. He planted onto your hands._

_You felt disgusted. The feeling you got from him gave you chills. It was the total opposite of the feeling you had when you held onto Hyuga's warm hands. You wanted to take your hands away but didn't want to make a scene. "Let go please."_

_"In that case, let's go." Guy 1 said as he gripped onto your hand. A few other guys stood up while Guy 2 grabbed you second hand and pulled you up from your chair. _

_"Oi. Where do you think you're taking her?" Hyuga asked coldly as he held onto a small box. _

_"Huh? What do you want?" Guy 2 said cockily, "I'm taking this girl out." He said. He pulled your hand up and softly planted a kiss. You flinched and made a mental note to wash your hands as soon as you can._

_Before you knew it, Hyuga gave the guy a punch in the face and quickly grabbed your hands. He ran and ran out of the mall._

_"Are you okay?" Hyuga asked worriedly, giving you a tight embrace. "I should have taken them on right?"_

_You shook your head as you were still in his hug, "It's alright. The securities would have come if it turned to something big."_

_Hyuga let you go and held the box he had in front of you. It was a black casing and as soon as he opened it, you saw the most beautiful butterfly pendant. "I saw it while we were passing the stores...I couldn't get you out of my head when I saw it."_

_You blushed and watched as he took it out. He walked behind you and gently placed it on your neck. When he got it hooked, you placed a hand on it. "It's beautiful. I love it." You say. With a jump, you threw your arms around his neck. _

* * *

All the guests were in seated in the rows. On cue, Haruka started to play the piano. The double doors drew wide open and in came you in your pure light yellow wedding dress. It was an unusual dress color but it fit your image perfectly. You walked, arms linked with your father before you were near the steps.

The man you loved.

His slicked back hair, his neat black suit. And of course you couldn't miss the red blush on his cheek bones. You smiled at your father before you nodded.

"In sickness and health...Do you, [Last Name, First Name] accept Hyuga Ryuga as your husband,?"

"I do." You say happily.

"And do you, Hyuga Ryuga, Accept [Last Name, First Name] as your beloved wife?"

"I do." Hyuga said as he turned to you with a smile.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hyuga leaned in, holding one of your hands and kissed you. The cheers broke out in the crowd.

"CONGRATULATIONS~~~~~" Satome shouted loudly appearing near Hyuga in surprise. You smiled, there was an exception. Both your job in the music industries were not hurt.

"Wah! C-Congratulations, [First Name]-chan!" Haruka said, tears were slowly coming out from her eyes.

You laughed out loud, "Thank you so much everyone!"

"I see you're wearing the pendant." Hyuga said.

"Of course." You say softly as you kissed his cheeks, "It's the most important thing I'll treasure in my life. It holds many...sweet memories."

You took the flower bouquet in your hands and threw it high up in the air. "HERE IT GOES!" You shouted.


	12. Having Fun- Kotobuki Reiji

**Having Fun |Kotobuki Reiji  
**

* * *

**Here is the beginning of the senpai idol group, Quartet Night!**

* * *

You kept a straight face, not bothering to listen to the other idol's conversations. "[First Name]-chan!~" A voice called out to you. Clenching your fist and bearing your teeth, you continued to sip on your juice. You felt the person stand right next to you and turned facing the opposite direction. Arms slipped around your waist, a heavy weight now pressured your shoulders. "Wah! [First Name]-chan is ignoring me now! What can I do, Ai-Ai?"

Your eyes twitched as you pried off the arms around you. Staring straight at Kotobuki Reiji, you took a deep breath before speaking, "Please refrain from hugging me." You said coldly, throwing your juice away. You stood up and swiftly walked away. You heard Reiji's cries but ignored them but you frowned slightly as you felt a bit guilty; instead of going back to him, you toughened yourself up.

You walked through the hallway and stopped by the side. You looked out at the tall windows and watched the trees sway. Your eyes closed as you slowly calmed down your nerves.

To you, he was too cheerful. He was the complete opposite of you and you never could understand how he could keep his smile on always. But you didn't know why he kept trying to talk to you after you were treating him like he was nothing. You never even had a whole conversation with him during your time in the Master Course. It was strange to you that he was still bothering to even call you.

You frowned again, trying to keep your brain straight. He was someone that kept up to you; with your slight firey temper and rude comments, you usually don't get along with many people.

"[First Name]-chan!" A voice called out to you; it broke your thoughts and you sighed, knowing exactly who it was calling out to you.

"Kotobuki-san." You say harshly,, his name came through your mouth like it was venom. "Is there something you need from me?" You asked, completely irritated by his need of calling out to you for almost every single day. Suddenly, you felt a slight pang of guiltiness as you but you continued to talk even if you saw a flick of discouragement in his eyes. "Well, I guess that was a bit harsh." You say, your voice softer. You looked to the side, knowing completely your face was heating up, "Again, I'll repeat, anything you need, Kotobuki-san?"

Reiji grinned, his face suddenly bright again. He quickly held onto your hands and smiled wider, "Neh, you should have some fun [First Name]-chan! That's why I'll make you have some fun." He say before letting go of your hand. You looked down, feeling slightly cold, his warmth. Then he planted a piece of paper in your hands. "It's an amusement park ticket." He explained, "Want to g o with me?" He asked.

You looked back and forth before finally deciding to go, "If it's alright with you…"

He laughed at your comment before hugging you suddenly, "Of course! I'm inviting you after all!" As he hugged you, what made it strange was you didn't push him away. He let go and ran off to tell his friends the news. You smiled slightly before walking away, with the ticket in your hand.

* * *

On the very next day, you woke up bright and early in the morning to do some practice and packing. You stuffed necessary and important things in your small bag, mostly a small first aid kit if anything happen. After that was finished, you went onto your daily morning routine. You wore a gym outfit and walked to an empty practice room with a wall mirror. You stood in the mirror and put in your cd in the player and turned the volume on medium. You were completely glad that it was a sound proof room so in tge morning, you could practice soundly by yourself with no interruptions.

You looked at the mirror and started to review your dance moves for a conecery of yours that was coming up. You took a step before raising your arms and pointed at the mirror. You took a twirl then started moving around, holding your hand in form of a microphone.

After an hour of practicing, you stood up and grabbed a towel, whipping off the sweat on your face. You took a huge gulp of water and sighed in relief. Looking at the time, you knew you had to go eat breakfast but not before taking a shower. You placed your cd away and ran out the door, back to your room.

Humming while you scrubbed yourself, you let the water hit yourself and calmed down.

Suddenly, you heard your door to your room open with a bang. "[First Name]-chan! Are you ready?" Reiji's voice asked through the room. Your eyes bulged out, what was he doing here? In the girl's dormitary and mostly in your room. "S-Stay outside!" You shouted as you turned off the wayer. With a huff, you wrapped a towel around you and walked outside.

You sighed in relief as you didn't see him anywhere in your room. You threw on a sleeved dress. It was shirt and the bottom looked more like skirt. You threw on some long socks to your teigh and wore a pair of short laced boots. You looked at your reflection with a small smile and quickly dried your hair.

You opened the door to see Reiji leaning against the wall with a casual smile. "I apoligize for the wait." You sau as you bowed. A hand started to ruffle your hair and you looked up to see him laughing whole heartily.

"Haha!" He laughed, "[First Name]-chan is so cute." Slowly he held onto your hands, "I hope you don't mind." He say softly.

You looked down and tried to make a comeback but nothing came out. "W-Well, we need disguises too, we can't let the public see us." You say, fumbling with your own words.

His laughter died down before and he smiled and ruffled your hair again. You let out a scowl but it melted as you looked at him with a hint of admiration. When he wore a confusing expression on his face, you turned, flipping your hair and pouted to the side. He walked next to you and cried out, "Wah, I didn't mean to make you angry, [First Name]-chan!" He said placing a hand on your shoulder and shaking you lightly.

You let out an exasperated sigh and felt your lips lift slightly to a small grin. "It's nothing...I'm not mad." You say before holding out your hand, "Come on! We're not going to be late." You felt his hand grip onto yours and you felt your face turn hot. You ignored your feelings and stocked out the door with him right behind you.

"Don't forget our disguises!" Reiji shouted behind you before you turned around and rushed back into the Master Course building.

* * *

The two of you made it to a large Amusement Park. The establishment seemed quite new and packs of people were already there in line, ready to give the employers their tickets. You fumbled in your hand as you looked around in your bag for the tickets. You took two blue, golden trimmed rectangular paper out and held it out in your hand. Reiji peeked over at you and was watching you fumble with your bag as you tried to close it, but he did it for you anyway.

You muttered a small thanks and adjusted your sun glasses and hat. Handing Reiji, his own ticket, he looked shocked before laughing off nervously. It confused you, but suspicion left as soon as you moved up to the front of the line. As you went up to the employer, you handed him your ticket and saw a sparkle in his eye. The way he smiled at you with his mouth wide open, revealing a set of white pearls, it was as if he was trying to please you.

His hand wrapped around yours as he grabbed your ticket from you. He quickly released his hand from you as someone stood behind you. Quickly, you turned around and saw Reiji wearing a bright but slightly irritated expression. "Let's go [First Name]-chan!" He say brightly before handing the employer his own ticket and wrapping his arm around your waist.

As the two of you walked forward, he still held you close to him. The warmth from his touch just made you feel electricity running through your veins. Somewhere along the lines, you felt some type of connection, you wanted to stay like that forever, but that wouldn't come true.

As soon as you and Reiji walked towards the middle of the Amusement park, he released you from his hold. You felt slightly sad but keeping an uninterested expression on your face instead. You crossed your arms and acted indifferent but your eyes quickly widened as you felt Reiji connecting his hands to yours. "I'll show you about having fun and I wouldn't want you to get lost." He say with a wink.

You let out a small smile, "Alright."

There were many sights to see. From the rides, to the foods and booths. The two of you wandered to here and there; as time started to continue on, you couldn't believe you were having fun. At first, it was only Reiji urging you to try a parfait.

"[First Name]-chan!" Reiji shouted as he brought over a large parfait over to your table. "I bought this for the both of us to share!" He didn't know if you liked sweets, but he just couldn't just give up.

As he held out two spoons, you took one and muttered a small thanks. His radiance seemed to glow out even brighter than before as he watched you take a small scoop and place it in your mouth. "It's good..." You say softly with a smile that was barely see able. You looked up to see his face brightening at the thought and stood up instantly.

"I'll go buy another one, [First Name]-chan!" He shouted before running off, not even a few steps, he tripped on his own two feet.

You let out a melodic giggle as you watched him act so silly. He turned his head to your way and smiled, you couldn't help yourself but smile and watch him run off.

That was when things started to become fun. It had been such a long time since you did anything like this. As the sun started to set, it was the funnest day since you became an idol. A day to relax, and be with someone else.

There was one last ride in the Amusement Park that you would like to ride...

"Where should we go off next?" Reiji chirped, his eyes dazzling with the lamps around the park. You watched him walking off to a roller coaster but you quickly grabbed onto his sleeve. "You don't want to...?" He questioned with a slight depression. You shook your head, trying to take the courage in speaking up. "Oh no! You're not tired are you [First Name]-chan!? We better hurry back then!" He shouted in worry.

You stared at the ground before looking at him straight in the eyes. "No. I, I want to go on the Ferris Wheel..." You spoke, using your other free hand to point at the ride. He looked at you, surprise was evident in his eyes. But what he couldn't stop himself to notice was the blush that was on your face.

* * *

The two of you got onto the Ferris Wheel. Both sitting on opposite sides. You gazed out the window, your hands placed gently on the widow frame. Your eyes widened at how high you were, but once you saw the sky, your eyes looked at each and every single star.

"It's beautiful..." You spoke out, your hands caressing the glass as if you were actually touching the stars. "Today has been fun..." You say slowly turning your gaze onto Reiji whom was staring outside the window. "I owe you an apology..."

Your words couldn't even finish as you felt a hand caressing your cheek. A arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your body closer. "Stop acting so cute..." Reiji breathed out. "It's no fair." He say, his face was turning bright red. "If continue to act like this, I'll get jealous if other guys take you." He say before leaning in and kissing you on your lips.

It was such a sudden thing.

What else could you do, but kiss back? After that kiss ended, he leaned away from you. "Mission accomplished." He spoke with a smile, "I made you have fun didn't I?"

You were lost at words before you became beet red.

As the two of you walked off from the ride, Reiji spoke up happily, "Am I now your boyfriend?"

You looked at him but you couldn't say anything so you kept quiet at first, but he kept egging you with multiple questions. You walked closer to him, holding out your hand to him. "Does this answer the question?"


	13. Found- Kurosaki Ranmaru

**Kurosaki Ranmaru x You (reader)**

* * *

Any girl would have it tough.

You always kept that heavy pressure on your shoulders no matter where you went. Even stepping out into the bright world, smiling and greeting your friends. Nothing could lift it.

You hauled your body as if you yourself was dead weight. When you watched other girls your age with their pretty hair styles and cutely designed manicures, you couldn't help but feel jealousy boiling under your skin. Your eyes darkened at the sight and you made a run for it.

You stopped and sighed when you saw no one there. You walked down a long stair-way that would lead you to your neighborhood. Somewhere on the other hand though, you plopped yourself on the stair and just sat there. Thinking over your life all over again.

You were always plain with no special quality.

Your parents would try and persuade you; that everyone, no matter who had something like a talent of some sort. They tried to lead you to the right way, where the light was shining. But you turned your back and walked further into the dark.

All those ugly and dark feelings...They stressed your life and your thoughts. You hated it, just everything felt like an unneeded obstacle. You wanted to go over it but never could.

The grades you got started to drop as days passed. You thought you could do better, get better grades, you tried to study but found yourself distracted. When you got your papers back, it was a grade you never suspected. Your eyes casted down as you crunched part of the paper in your hand. Feeling completely frustrated at yourself, you stormed out of the classroom as soon as the last bell of the day rang.

Remembering that dreaded day had made you feel disgusted all over. You looked at your mirror and stared for a long time. A frown was stressed onto your face, as if it would never come off.

You pressed your fingers on the side of your lips and held it up. The smile was scary. With a sigh, you turned away and brought out your homework. There was nothing to do anyway, so you decided to work on it.

Your parents came home late that night and they called your name. You earned a earful of insults as they shouted you about not trying hard to getting a better grade. You glared at them but kept your mouth shut the whole time.

That night, you skipped dinner and consoled in your room.

Everything was so difficult.

"Stupid..."

You turned on the television, turning its volume to low. It was a random channel so you were going to switch it to another until you heard music. You dropped the remote and stared at the screen. A idol group was singing.

You furrowed your brows and sighed. It was just so soothing. Music was something that felt like it could calm you down whenever you were troubled. A small smile fell on your face and you turned to bed. "Good night." You said to yourself.

* * *

You strolled down your neighborhood bright and early in the morning. Today felt like a good day, it was somewhat strange. You haven't felt like this for a long time. With school, your grades and hints of jealousy, you thought you might have went and gone crazy. Yet, nothing like that happened.

"Oi!" A cold voice shouted towards your direction.

You turned around to face a guy. He seemed older than you but you couldn't really tell with his sunglasses on his face. His most distinct feature was his silver color hair. "What do you want old man?" You asked with an irritating expression on your face. You didn't think you bothered him the slightest, yet here he was shouting right at you in your face. You knew that the words you spoke to the stranger was rude, but he had been rude first.

"Oi, what did you call me just now?" He asked, his voice turning colder at each word.

You felt slightly afraid but you needed to stand your ground. "I called you an old man. Have a problem?" You questioned, crossing your arms.

The guy clicked his tongue before holding out a small id card, in a plastic pocket. "This is yours isn't it? You dropped it right?"

You wore a confused expression before he handed it to you. Taking a closer look, you grew a tick mark as you threw back the card right in his face. "This isn't mine! How in the world do you think I look like that?" You asked loudly.

The guy glared right at you but you started walking away already.

When you made it to class, you sighed, throwing your bag on the ground carelessly.

"Have a rough day?" One of your classmate asked you in a kind tone.

You nodded slightly but said no more. They gave you a smile before going back and talking with their classmates.

* * *

Going back home at the same route, you were surprised to see the same guy from the morning standing around the neighborhood. You started to turn around and walk in a circle then meeting him again, but he called out towards you.

"Hey! Get back here!" He shouted in a angry tone.

You were going to run but you turned and decided to brace yourself for whatever was coming. "What do you want again?" You asked.

"Are you interested in music?" He asked slightly, pointing out at the music flyer stuck out from your bag.

"N-No!" You say, blushing furiously before stuffing it in your bag, hiding it completely out of sight. "It doesn't matter to you either way, old man."

"I have a name." He say simply.

"So? I got one too." You say glaring back at him. There was a sort of silence until he spoke out of the blue.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru."

You blinked and spoke up, "[Last Name, First Name]."

For some reason, you didn't want to go home anymore. The two of you stayed around and started to talk. There wasn't much to learn from the guy but you found out he was an idol. He was in a group called Quartet Night and right now he was singing solo. He was mostly an individual singer and had made a unit with three others, but he didn't like teamwork, or singing with others to be exact.

You were feeling a bit guilty that he had so much to talk about himself while you were just a plain and normal person who was going to highschool. You left out extra details like how stressed you were feeling. After all there was no way you were going to tell out all your troubles to just a person you met for the very first time.

You bid him goodbye and you saw something flicker in his eye. He waved back at you and left.

You didn't know if you were ever going to see him again. But you were happy that the two of you met. He somehow felt similar to you and you only realized that when he spoke about other people.

It was only your first meeting, but you felt like you were going to see him again and a lot sooner.

* * *

"Oh, Ranmaru. Morning." You say with a small smile. It has been a month already since you saw Ranmaru and he would come every now and then. Instead of always going back home directly from school, you would meet him halfway before you made your way to home and hang out with him out at town.

On one of those days, you were allowed to go with him to one of his recordings. He was going to be in some sort of magazine and dragged you along. He lent you a pair of sunglasses and cap to hide your identity to others. You watched as he took many retakes.

The director kept telling him to smile or how he wasn't doing the right things. You saw the furious expression he had on his face as he took another retake. You bit your cheeks in your mouth, feeling strange.

You remembered how hard you tried yourself and the frustration yet Ranmaru never gave up. He continued with his work and kept trying. "Good work." You say softly with a tense smile.

He looked at you and nodded. You watched as he saunter off to thank the director and members who helped the shot.

"You're amazing." You spoke up as the two of you walked home. "And...you don't really have to walk me home. My parents won't be mad." You say looking at the ground.

He frowned and shook his head and poked your forehead. "You're still a high schooler, of your parents will worry. No matter how much of an idiot they are." He say. Your smile faltered before you clung your hand on his sleeve.

"I don't want to go back." You say frowning before looking up at him. He gave a disapproved look and pushed you along.

When you got back home, your parents didn't care what you did. They were silent and you replied nothing to them. Ranmaru was wrong, but he cared about you unlike others. You felt yourself smile as you headed to your room.

"[First Name]." Your mother called out. You turned and saw her wearing a distressed expression, "Never come home so late...You weren't even home when we came back..s-"

You cut her off as you turned your head away, "sorry." You said simply before going to your room and leaving your mother there standing near the stairs.

As you went to sleep, you heard your phone ring and you checked for a message.

'Oi, Good Night squirt.' -Ranmaru.

You smiled slightly at his small text and you texted back, 'Good Night to you too, Old man.' You replied back.

It didn't matter how lost you were before. Now you had Ranmaru by your side and he supported you. Never giving up, he continued with his job and you were going to be like that too.

* * *

This one shot didn't come out the way I liked it, but either way, I hope it is to your liking! Thanks for reading to the end!


	14. Memories- Mikaze Ai

**Mikaze Ai x You (reader)**  
**Ai is actually a robot, but since he's one of my favorite character, let's just say he's a human in this!**  
**Well then everyone, please enjoy!**

* * *

You crouched on the ground right next to your bed. You placed two pillows on your ears, trying to block out all the shouting. You bit your bottom lip as you heaved a loud sigh, your siblings were at it again, arguing about who wanted what. This what happened when you got two twins as your younger sibling.

"[First Name]." A voice spoke, "Just tune out the shouting."

You frowned as you glared daggers at your boyfriend who sat there calmly on your bed. Mikaze Ai was your boyfriend. To others it would be such an exciting thing as they would think that like any other couple you would experience 'true' love. Instead, you held onto an emotionless boyfriend who didn't do things like you thought.

As a little girl, you wanted you true prince. Someone who would comfort you when you were sad, and do all those cheesy things that girls would want. From watching Romance movies to reading Shoujo mangas, you were crazy about love at first sight and everything beyond that. You remembered meeting Ai back there at Satome Gakuen. Everyone said he was a 'robot'. Having the curiosity you had, you thought it was actually _literal. _So when you accidentally bumped into him by accident, you realized he didn't hurt like hard cold metal. Instead, he was warm.

Close up, he wasn't like a demon, just like an angel with fair skin and deep turquoise eyes. But his next words made you changed your mind completely.

_"You should watch we're you're going. Don't be an idiot." He spoke in a cold tone. You literally glared daggers through his body, if only they were real though. Fuming, you didn't try to say anything back and walked away. He was just so rude that it amazed you to an extent. You never met anyone like that and never would like to either. You had hoped that he wasn't going to be in the picture anymore. Wherever he was to be, you were to go in the opposite direction._

_"He is so rude..." You said furiously to your friend who would laugh you off. _

_"Come on, [First name]!" They would say, "Don't worry about that too much! Just don't act like he's there or something. But I personally find him cute! Have you heard him sing, it's so sweet."  
_

_You huffed and crossed your arms, "I don't care about his singing-!"_

_One day, you were walking around the whole school grounds. You were having with some trouble to compose a song. Usually it would just come to you formed different types of inspirations like watching the sunset. But the days were unusually boring and had nothing that interested you in it. _

_You heard a soft tone forms somewhere near where you stood. Following the melody, you found yourself hiding behind a glass window that was to the recording room. You tried to take a peak at who was singing and saw a tuft of turquoise- hair. You saw his serene expression as he sang and you felt your heart beat furiously. The song took your breath away._

You laughed at the thought, ignoring the loud noises from your siblings.

"What are you laughing at, [First Name]?" Ai asked. He stood up from his seat and walked towards you before sitting right besides you. He stared at your face and made a kind gesture; pressing his hand on your head. "Your face is so red. You didn't catch a cold did you?"

You blushed and looked down at your hands. He was just too much for your heart. You hugged him tightly with all your strength, "I love you Ai."

You peered into his eyes, as this information slowly slipped into his mind. At first he was just plain shocked but then he smiled. You loved his smiles. They were something you always loved to see. Just like a kid going out for their favorite treats. He placed a hand on yours and interwined his fingers with yours. "I love you too, [First Name]." Your heart completely skipped a beat and you laid on your bed with him right next to you.

Completely filled with your own thoughts, you didn't realize that you had fell asleep.

_"What do you want." Ai had said looking at you with complete disinterest. He crossed his arms and held his head high. You stared at him for a minute more. How can someone who look so delicate have such a rude mouth. You let the thought leave your mind and tried to muster a smile._

_"I -I heard you singing. It was really beautiful!" You say clasping your hands together. You ignored the trembling of your body as he turned to look at you. He opened his mouth to say something, but.._

_"Well, as long as one practices, of course I would sing this good." He said bluntly. He walked away, not giving you another glance._

_You slumped at the ground defeated. "Idiot. I'm such an idiot." You say sighing. The bell rang and your eyes widened. "I'm going to be late for class!" _

* * *

When you woke up, Ai was still right next to you. He was staring right at you and you realized he must have watched you fall asleep. "Your sleeping form is so cute.." He said calmly, there was a small smile on his face and you were completely content with it.

You kissed his cheeks and placed your hands in his. You wanted to stay right next to him forever. You leaned yourself closer to his chest until you heard his own beating of his heart. "Why are you so mean back then?" You pouted at the thought of the past. He was so rude and mean that you would have never thought of being friends with him, moreover actually falling in love with the boy.

Ai seemed to ponder on the thought for a while. Then with a straightforward expression he said, "Well, it was fun to tease you [First Name]. You would always look like you would crumble under my gaze, so I couldn't stop myself." Your body twitched and you turned your back to him, crossing your arm in the childish attempt of ignoring him. "But." He started to say, "After all my interactions with you, somehow, one way or another, you opened up to me. I can't explain it, but it was the first time I felt that way for someone."

You smiled and continued to hug him. As the two of you sat up, you hopped off your bed and grabbed a white covered photo album from your shelf. You sat between Ai's legs as you leaned your back on his chest. "Ta-da~" You say, shaking the album in your hands. "I feel like we should go look back at our memories together." You say smiling. You opened the album and looked at the first picture taken together with Ai. "Look at this Ai!" You shouted and heard his soft chuckle behind you.

_After attending Satome Gakuen for one year, you and one of your friends decided to go by the biggest tree at the school and take a picture for rememberance. During that time, you had gotten used to Ai's blunt and rude words. You realized that he was just like that, but he wasn't doing it on purpose. As you watched your friend trouble herself with her hair tie and makeup, she was shouting at you to get read._

_"[First Name]. What are you doing?" _

_You turned to see Ai with his normal expressionless face. "Eh? Me and [Friend's Name] are taking pictures for the future." You say happily. He gazed at the camera and you tilted your head to the side in confusion. "Hm? Do you want to-" _

_You were cut off by the loud holler of your friend. "[First Name]! I'm done! Make sure this picture is perfect. I want to remember that I was a popstar in my highschool life!" She joked, giving you a winked._

_You laughed and started to snap at the different poses she attempted._

_When you were done, you never knew that Ai was still there. "I want a picture." He simply said._

_"Huh? What are you talking about Mikaze-san?" You replied, still holding onto your camera. _

_"You, me. Let's take a picture together." You were confused at the idea completely but he took the camera from your hand and stretched his arm. He placed arm next to you, pulling you closer into the view of the camera. You eyed him from the side and saw him completely serious about taking a good picture. You laughed and smiled at the camera for him._

_"Oh, this picture came out really good!" You said staring at yourself and Ai in the picture. Somehow there was just a certain air around the picture. "Mikaze-san, why did you want to take a picture with me? Isn't there others who will be waiting for you to take pictures with them?" _

_Despite his behavior, he was popular among the students of Satome Gakuen for his popularity and singing as a uprising idol. _

_Ai said something under his breath that you didn't hear. "You're annoying and pretty idiotic. Always clumsy and singing the wrong notes." He said looking at you. _

_'Eh? Did I just anger him in some way?' You thought trying to look for a way of escape._

_"But you're the only girl who talk to me directly despite the way I talk." You continued to stare at him as he continued to talk, "Because of my popularity, I'm already graduating, I won't be seeing you next year." He started to walk away for some reason and you quickly grabbed onto his arm._

_"W-Wait Mikaze-san!" You said, looking up at his face, "How are you going to get the picture if I can't give it to you next year?" _

_He give you a childish glare, as if what the question you asked was completely wrong. "I'll be back. Just hold onto the picture for me."_

"And then," You said happily with Ai sighing behind you, "You would come back to Satome Gakuen almost every day the year after that. I was so shocked at how you stuck to me. Weren't you busy back then? How did you find the time to spend with me?" You asked.

"I went there as a tutor to help the other students. I couldn't just leave you alone after."

You smiled and flipped the page to another picture, "Remember this tree? This is where you gave me this necklace and confessed to me. It was so cheesy, just right under a full blossomed sakura tree right Ai?" You asked him and felt his nuzzling in your collar bone

"Yeah..."He breathed out, "You're still wearing it aren't you?"

_"What are you just standing there early this morning?" Ai scolded you as you were basking in the early sun's rays._

_You smiled, "I was waiting for the wind. I wanted to be the first one to see the blossom of the Sakura tree. It's so beautiful in the Spring when it falls onto the ground." You started to ramble on and Ai sighed, waiting for you to finish. _

_When he couldn't take it anymore, he covered your mouth with his hand. "Here. " He grumbled under his breath and giving you a small box. "I was going to wait until there was a good timing to give you this, but I already missed it. " He said with a frown._

_You opened the box and found a butterfly necklace. _

_"You like butterflies don't you? I got this for you because I thought I need to give a gift to you for the photo.."_

_You smiled at his childishness, "It's not that good to lie, Ai-kun. Tell me, what do you really want to say?" _

_"You're such an idiotic woman. I can't believe I fell for you." What he said was confusing for you at first, "I love you idiot. Can't you understand it now already?"_

_"EH!?" _

"I can't believe you confessed to me like that." You say punching him in the arm lightly. "It was so so shocking. But I still love you all the same." You say turning around and kissing him full on the lips. You saw his blush and giggled. "What should we do with all the empty spaces in the album? We haven't been taking many pictures, you're always going to concerts."

Ai wrapped his arms around your waist, "Well, I guess we just have to spend our time together even more than before and make much more memories." He fumbled with his pocket and took out a small ring with that was engraved with hearts. "This is a promise ring, promise me we'll always be together."

You hugged him tightly, "Baka! Of course I will." You cried happily and then started laughing while crying, "I don't know how you got this corny!"

"Baka..." He whispered, placing the ring on your finger.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope this was fluffy enough for all your liking. I think it was a bit confusing at first, but I finally got time to write and for my creative juice to run.**

**Now that I'm pretty much done with Starish and Quartet Night, I think I'm going to start doing love triangles or , please look forward to it!  
I also might do Heavens.**

**Thank you for reading :) **


	15. The Real You- Camus

**The Real You | Camus**

**Here is the long waited ONE SHOT for Camus! A true gentlemen to the female population on the outside, but he can be cold and rude since he is a bodyguard to a queen.**

**Camus is so out of character! I tried to make him have his double personality in this one shot (hint, hint) but I don't he is just _that_ nice! **

**Enjoy and sorry for such a long wait**

* * *

Thank you for coming everyone! See you next time, Nya!" You made a pose with your hands curling like a cat and winked at the audience. After they all applauded, the camera men and the rest of the crew turned everything off. You rushed backstage and wiped the sweat of your forehead. "Man!" You say stretching your arms above your head, "That was so annoying." You clicked your tongue and stomped to your dressing room.

You stared at your reflection the mirror and grimaced. You really hated your baby-like face. Because of your appearance, you were always getting hit on or were forced to get everything girly. For example, you became an idol after Shining Satome scouted you for his agency. He thought your image was refreshing for a change. You were labeled to cute and cheerful new idol, Nekoko aka KoKo. It was a really strange stage name, but you had to stick with it after Shining's crazy idea that your ideal image had to be based on kittens.

You sat down and let your head rest on the table. You were grateful to Shining to turning you into an idol. You loved your fan's smiles and laughter as you sang your songs and them cheering you on. The whole experience you gained was life changing, but you wanted to act the way you normally did. You always loved to be a bit tomboyish, but every single time you tried to dress up to make yourself, 'cool', you always looked horrible.

"I guess I only can look cute." You heaved a sigh and picked a magazine from the side of your desk. You flipped through the pages and your eyes glimmered to see a girl wearing a sports cap, a jersey, shorts and sneakers. It was such a sporty outfit and you squealed.

You had been told by many that your tastes for clothes were the complete opposite of your appearance, and you always hated that fact.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." You said. You looked to see who entered and you saw Camus, a member from Quartet Night. "Oh, Camus, nice to see you." You greeted with a small smile, "What are you doing?"

He handed you a stack of paper in silence and you looked over it. A new project for a movie with you and Camus in it. When you skimmed through your role you threw the papers on the ground. "Why am I the supporting character in this love drama when you're the main guy!?" You said frowning at Camus. You crossed your arms, and your frowned deepened..

Camus sighed and leaned in to give you a peck on your lips. "You shouldn't get mad [First Name]." He spoke in his husky voice. "Perhaps you are just jealous you didn't get to be the female lead?" He questioned raising a brow.

You pouted when he hit bulls eye. You and Camus were both dating in secret because of the no love rule for idols. It was strange how he had asked you out since he didn't seem to be the type to really care about whether or not to have a girlfriend. He was always dedicated to the queen he served so you weren't really sure if he was serious or not. But you loved him and decided that was enough.

"It sure is unfair to be a side character and watch the person you love kiss someone else." She say in a obvious tone. The blood in your body was boiling with jealousy. Camus let out a graceful smile and placed a hand on your head. "Always treating me like some kid." You say eyeing to the side.

"You are a kid, [First Name]."

You frowned, and wrapped your arms around his body. Just for today, you wanted to be a bit more greedier and have him all to yourself.

* * *

"Ah, Koko-chan." The director said with a script rolled in his hands, "It's a pleasure to have you on the drama. You almost never do any sort of acting right? That's why I was surprised you were so excited to accept the job."

You smiled, knowing no one would know your ulterior motive, "Of course director-san! I think acting is something different then singing, so I wanted to try it."

"That's good." The director said nodding in approval, "You have great motivation."

You were pushed to a dressing room of your own by the crew who was going to make your appearance. You furrowed your eyebrows which looked more like a cute, stubborn pout to others as you pushed down your short skirt down. As you entered the shooting room, you could feel the gaze of the everyone else.

You blushed in embarrassment as you had to wear a high school uniform. You had graduated from Satome Gakuen and it felt like forever since you wore school uniform. Then you saw Camus walk in uniform and he looked so cool. You were going to rush to him and chatter but you stopped yourself from doing so. You needed to act like the idol you were.

You saw your co star, Yuri walk in gracefully. She was so beautiful with her long legs and white skin. Together with Camus, they looked so elegant together. You watched her as she placed a hand on Camus' shoulder and smile.

You wanted to push her off, but forced a smile to your face. "Nice to meet you Yuri-san." You say, outstretching your hand to her. She shook your hand and replied back. As she did, you stared at her long fingers and then back to your short chubby ones. You just wanted to cry.

"Nice to meet you Koko-chan!" A short boy about the same height as you shouted as they hugged you tightly from behind. "You too Yuri-chan, Camus."

You turned to boy and knew him instantly, you saw him on many magazines for his cute style. Some would say he was your opposite gender counterpart. Both your styles and ideals were almost exactly the same. "You too Leni-san." You say with a bright smile, and allowing him to continue hugging you.

"Ah everyone met, correct?" The director said. All four of you nodded and he smiled, "Splendid. Let's get on with the recording. So let's have a short summary of the plot. Koko-chan, you are going to be a first year high school student in Mirei High as the younger sister of the third year Camus. Yuri-san, you are the soon to be girlfriend of Camus and Leni-kun will be the best friend of Koko. Simply to say, it is a generic cliche shoujo story plot. These are usually boring to watch, but this will be very dramatic as there will be two couples in the drama."

You looked at Leni who was listening intently to the story. You frowned a bit knowing you had to act as a 'couple' with this person. 'It's just acting, it should be okay.' You thought to yourself energetically and pumping your fist in the air. Leni followed along with your example and the two of you were cheering to yourselves furiously.

"We're going to do great!" You shouted raising your arm.

"Yosh!" Leni cheered after you. He gave you a cheeky grin and you smiled back. The two of you got along great, anyone could see it.

"Alright, let's take a break!" The director said as he ended the first scene.

* * *

After your work, you thanked everyone and went back to your dressing room to change. You would later wait for your manager outside, and you had to hurry before the fans came. Like any idol you loved your fans, but sometimes they could...get out of hand. You searched the web before and saw how some fans treated others. They were just outright rude. Pushing, punching or even threatening them. You were so glad you didn't have any stalkers (Yet). If you did, you probably wouldn't be able to step outside without calling Camus to be by your side 24/7. But then again, he might not agree since he got his own work to do.

"How can he look like a guy with such long hair?" You muttered under your breath as you walked to your room. When you opened it, you saw the said man and almost yelled, but he clamped his hand on your mouth.

"Will you not scream, [First Name]? If you do, everyone will find out I'm here." Camus straightened his back slightly and walked towards you with smooth steps.

You felt his arms wrap around you and it was just so warm. You melted in his arms and spoke, "Camus...You're like a giant marshmallow." You hugged him back and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheeks.

"You're warm too." he responded coolly as he tightened his arms around you. You nuzzled your nose in his chest and smiled.

Camus was a strange one in your eyes. "Ne, Camus." You say sweetly, "Doesn't your voice change when you talk to others? You sure it's okay to have a double personality?" You stared up at him with a pout as you awaited his answer.

There was a knock on the door and the person was asking for Camus. Your furrowed your eyebrows and scrunched up your noes. You thought Camus said that he didn't want anyone to find him, how did others know where he was?

Camus let you go from the hug and didn't even give you a glance. "Don't be in my business."He spoke and walked out the door and closed it behind him roughly.

You stayed in the middle of the room where you stood before in the embrace of Camus. Suddenly, you felt so cold, as if all the warmth you had seconds ago just vanished completely into thin air. You stared at the door and let your arms fall to your sides. He didn't give one look at you, not even a smile. It made your heart pound just with that thought and you shook your head furiously to get out of the gloomy mood. "Maybe, he's just busy! That's right!" You say before frowning and allowing the tears you held in your eyes to fall, "Uuuuu..."

What he had just said to you was so harsh.

The next day, you told your manager that you caught a cold; it was obviously a lie. You just didn't feel like doing any work after your crying the night before.

You laid in bed for the whole day. Occasionally, you would go walk to watch some television, eat some snacks or use the restroom. You were being so lazy about yourself that you didn't realize just how messy you looked like in the mirror.

Someone rang your doorbell and you went to open the door. Instantly, you slammed it shut in front of the person standing there. You peeked through the hole on your door and saw Camus' unfazed expression. He rang the bell one more time and as if giving up in defeat, he started to turn around.

You swung the door open and drove your face into his chest. "Please don't leave." You say softly.

You could hear him sigh before using his fingers to play with your hair. "I heard that you were sick. I came to visit." He said, then there was a rustling sound and your felt your lips touch a cold surface, and your nose was filled with a sweet scent. "I brought some fruits too. Apples, your favorite."

You still hugged him so he had to trudge into your house. He carried you to your room and said that he would be right back.

You frowned thinking what changed his attitude. He was acting a bit **_too_** nice. Usually, he would come and tease you in a cold, mean way. But now, he flipped a total 180 and became a complete gentlemen!

"I need to wash my face." You said to yourself before walking into your bathroom. You looked at your reflection in the mirror for a second and gasped. Your hair was flying everywhere and your cheeks were completely stained with tear marks. "I look horrible!" You exclaimed to yourself.

"Are you okay in there, [First Name]?"

Camus' voice broke you out of your trance, and you hurriedly tried to grab a towel to wash your face, but that only lead to you falling towards the ground. You groaned in pain, "Itai!"

The door opened quickly and Camus walked quickly towards your direction. He kneed down and started to inspect you. "There's a scratch on your knee." He spoke, looking at the bleeding scratch.

"It's okay, it's sma-"

Camus completely ignored you and lifted your body off the ground like a sac of potatoes. He sat you on your bed and fetched a first aid kit. "It doesn't hurt does it?" You shook your head, but flinched at the alcohol as it stung your wound.

The room was filled with silence, but you took your courage to start speaking. "Camus, why...are you so nice to me?"

"Is there a problem with being nice to my girlfriend?" Camus asked taking out a bandage from the box. When he finally placed the bandage on your scratch, he held your hand in his. "I'm sorry to have injured you, I hope you'll for-"

You slapped his hands away and moved away from him. He was acting strange. You knew he wasn't acting the way he usually would. He was acting completely out of character. He was treating you...like you were a fan. That's right. His cool gentlemen act that he wore whenever he was doing a job or was talking to others who he wasn't close to. You felt your heart throb as your hands became clammy. "Camus, what's wrong?"

He stood up, his face void of expression. From what you can guess, he was shocked. You didn't know what made him hug you, whether it was from your troubled face or the noticeable tears, but it was so comfortable being in his arms again.

"Why are you acting so different?" You asked rather loudly, "Camus would never be this nice! I mean, he is kind is his own way, but he would never act like this. Like a fake." You looked up at his unreadable expression and sighed. "I-I'm sorry for whatever I said before Camus! But please, can you be your normal self again?"

Camus' voice changed back to his deep version and instead of his bright, gentlemen smile, he smiled a genuine one. "I thought you wanted me to become more nicer to you." He spoke, "Everyone always like the second persona better, it pleases them."

"Hmph!" You snorted as you crossed your arms, "I don't care about your fake persona. I want to know the real you. The real Camus hiding under all the fake." You took a deep breath and continued, "The real Camus would be worried about me even if he did try to hide that fact. He would give me all the hugs and kisses I need and would always be there for me. Even if he did treat me a bit harsh, I know it's because he's thinking the best for me."

You smiled widely, not noticing how red his face had turned.

The huge misunderstanding was finally cleared and you were glad with that. You were so worried that he was going to dump you over something you didn't know at the time. But you were just as happy as Camus knowing that both of you were worried about each other.

Now, the real question is, "Camus, why do you need to change your voice from your normal husky one?" You asked looking at him in the eye, "Please? Koko wants to know!" You said with a cute pout and giggled at yourself for acting like a idol right now.

"Hm, if the princess wants to know, then..."

He smiled, and you loved his smile more than anything in the world. Warm and loyal just like the sun.

* * *

**I finally managed to finish the one shot for Camus! It was such a hard one to write, I like Camus but it's hard to write his personality. I just can't seem to write it!  
During the process of this one shot, I first lost everything I wrote here! And so, I started from scratch.  
**

**At first, the idea seem to hit me, but when I was in the middle of finishing it, I realized that it was never related to the title I wrote in the first place. And when I finished writing, I thought the one shot was really strange. It didn't make sense kinda... I didn't know how to fix it, but I thought it was okay. I think I got the topic through. Not so sure.  
**

**So please write a comment /review, I really want to know the thoughts on this.**

**Thanks! And hope you liked the story. (Sorry for such a long ramble)**

**P.S The picture of Camus is so cool, and I think he's smiling!  
**


	16. Friends Forever- Nanami Haruka

Hey everyone! This is just a short one shot about friendship of you the reader with Haruka. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" You say while waving at the said girl. You were really happy to see her doing well. It's been a few months since you have seen her. "How have you been?" You added urging her to take a sit next to you.

You had invited her to a nearby cafe for a cup of hot chocolate. You were never a fan of bitter things like coffee, nor would you want to try it.

You smiled happily and your close friend, Nanami Haruka. She was the first friend you made in Satome Gakuen along with Shibuya Tomochika. You and your roommate never got along, so you were always grateful to tag along with the two girls.

Your days at Satome gakuen was extremely fun. There was never a day that you didn't look forward to. Much to your surprise, you didn't think you would be acquainted well with anyone else. However, by simply being friends with Haruka, you were able to meet more people mainly of the opposite gender. Kind and unique with their own different personalities.

In the end, they all formed a group called Starish. The new rage in the idol group.

After their performance of Maji Love 1000%, everyone talked of them. They were on radios, magazines, television commercials, just name it.

To you though, each one of them were all your precious friends.

"Ah, we've been great!" Haruka said as she took a sip from her cup, "Everyone is doing really well. We moved into the master's course and everyone is really busy though."

You nodded, completely understanding what she meant by that. "Yes, I've seen pictures of them everywhere." I say giggling, "It's good that they're all doing well. How about Tomo-chan?" You added, wondering about your red haired friend. You knew that during the graduation of Satome Academy, she joined forces with one of your male classmates. She became a rising singer though the male's name was submerged through months of not using. Simply to say, you forgot his name.

Haruka told you fantastic stories of everyone's journeys. Everyone was getting ready for an upcoming competition many idol groups all around the world. This year it will be held in Japan after so many years.

"Sounds exciting." You say, your eyes glinting excitedly. "I can't wait to see everyone up on stage. It'll warm my heart."

For another hour, you and Haruka discussed the events of one another's life. "I'm great!" You say enthusiastically, "I'm a solo artist. Although I worked with a really great composer back at Satome Gakuen, they went off with another idol." You say Haruka's crestfallen expression before you laughed much to her confusion, "I urged them to do so. I wanted to work with my own abilities alone. I wanted to make my own music, to sing them with full passion and see just how far I can reach in this world."

You smiled widely when you saw Haruka fumbling for words. She was shocked, and you could clearly see that on her face. "B-But it's not good to be alone!" She finally said. She clenched her hands and pulled your arm, "We have to hang out some day. I can't leave you alone."

That second, your face must have fallen to show her your hurtful expression. You smiled gently, "Thank you Haru-chan."

The time was up, and you two said your goodbyes. You sat down there with a cold cup of chocolate, alone with the wind blowing in your face. It was time for you to start breaking a little as tears pricked the edges of your eyes. Haruka was too nice for your own good. Meeting her was like a chance in a life time.

Your phone rang with a small bell sound. It signaled that you have just received a message. You took a napkin from the table and wiped your eyes before looking at the new message. Who could have sent you a message now? Maybe it was the director of that new commercial you were probably taking.

You were right, it was.

'_Greetings, [Last Name, First Name],_

_I apologize on sending you a message on such a short notice. A call would have been much professional, but I am quite busy with my schedule packed so fully.  
I am here to inform you that you were not chosen for the upcoming commercial.  
If you have any questions, please call me back at (xxx)-xxx-xxxx _

_Director Ichikawa_

You sucked your breath in. It seems like you failed. Even with the help of Headmaster Satome and his connections in finding you a job, it was no use if you couldn't be accepted with your own abilities.

With a depressing sigh, you trudged all the way home. All you wanted to do was to go to bed and forget about this turn of luck that had befallen on you.

You rummaged through your fridge for a tube of ice cream. You sat yourself on the couch to eat your way through your broken heart.

Life wasn't fair. You never got what you wanted. Same thing with your composer. You could see it in his eyes that he would rather create songs fit for another idol. Every time he wrote you a song, it wasn't delicately created. It was just a jumble of mess probably mashed together over the course of a few hours just before the deadline.

You stabbed your spoon in your ice cream. "I should just go to bed." You whispered to yourself, and pushed your leaden body up.

Again there was another ring.

You just received another message.

You didn't want to pick it up. You were afraid. Afraid that someone else just declined a job offer to you because they found someone more suitable.

The phone rang again, and you picked it up to find that someone was calling you. It was Haruka.

You gently placed the phone next to your ears, another hand around the tube of ice cream. You tried to clear your throat to make sure it didn't sound like you were just crying a few seconds ago.

"Hello?" You hesitantly spoke as you heard some shuffling behind the phone.

"[First Name]?! Is that you?" A loud voice screamed through the phone. _They sound too excited_ you thought to yourself shaking your head. But you knew just exactly who it was. There was only one person who would always stay so happy.

"Otoya-kun?" You called out his unfamiliar name. It felt so long since you have talked to any one member of Starish. They were always busy with their new found fame. And it wasn't easy to talk to them when you yourself was too busy with trying to find a good job offer. You always had a small outing with Haruka from time to time; chatting over a drink or some food. But it wasn't the same as actually having fun with your friend.

"A-Ah yes!" He stuttered through the phone, "How have you been [First Name]?" He started to say before uttering a few confusing words, "I can't wait to see you again."

"E-Eh? What do you mean Otoya-kun?"

You placed the ice cream on the table, and leaned your ears closer to the speaker.

Another voice joined the background, "Baka! Nanami haven't told her yet."

"Nanami, weren't you planning on telling her today?"

"H-Hey don't crowd!"

The phone call ended, and you shook your head. Rowdy as ever.

You waited for Haruka to call again. She did after a few minutes and apologized about the previous call, "Sorry [First Name]-chan." She say, and you could imagine her sad expression. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us to the beach, we'll be staying there for a few days as a sort of vacation." Just as you were about to reply, she added, "I-I don't want to push you or anything...I know your busy, but it's just been so long since we had a group outing ..."

"I'll go. Don't worry about me." You say determinedly. No matter how busy your schedule may seem, you will always find future jobs and can just push things back a few days. Haruka was being nice enough to invite you; it would be sad to decline her kind offer.

Haruka's voice grew excited and quickly told you of the date and time. You would be meeting them at the Master's course in a couple of days. There you with the rest would take a bus to the beach where you would be staying for almost a week.

When it was time to meet Haruka, you quickly grabbed your bag and threw it over your shoulders. There wasn't much to bring over a small trip after all.

"[First Name]-chan!"

You turned instantly as you heard your name being called. A wide smile graced your face as you called out your friend's name, "Haru-chan!"

You knew she was your closest friend of all times. She hasn't changed at all since school; always pulling you towards the light. You were glad you had her as a friend. And maybe, just maybe you'll find something much more than friendship when staying by her side.

You glanced at Starish and grinned, "Hey! How have you guys been?"

* * *

It came out much longer than I intended it to be, but oh well! I think it came out pretty good. I wanted to add more Starish in it, but then it would be too long and not much of a one shot.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the one shot! Feel free to comment and give my any feedbacks on this one shot or any one shots you guys would like to read in the future!

Thanks everyone,

See you next time!


End file.
